Zafiro Rojo
by Methy
Summary: Un zafiro rojo posee la habilidad de conceder diez deseos a aquel que lo posea. Por azar del destino llega a manos de Naruto quien sin saberlo pide un deseo que se ve cumplido dejando a sus amigos cuidando de unos pequeños Naruto y Sasuke. SasuHina.
1. Volviendo atrás

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

He leído tantos SasuHina y demasiado me ha gustado esta pareja que siento sería un atentado de mi parte el no crear un fic de este par de "tortolos".

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes**: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Si lo fueran, si me pertenecieran, créanme que Hinata y Sasuke ya, incluso, tendrían hijos xD

**Aclaraciones respecto a narración:** La primer parte consta de un pequeño prefacio sobre un elemento importante en el desarrollo de los hechos. Originalmente iba a escribir un par de líneas, pero me ha salido más extenso de lo esperado. El resto del capítulo continúa con lo que nos interesa…el desarrollo de los hechos.

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

_—Pensamientos_ —(Exceptuando prefacio).

—"_Recuerdos"_ —(Exceptuando prefacio).

**¡Atención!**: Cronológicamente el fic se sitúa entre la cumbre de los cinco kages y el inicio de la guerra que se verá levemente retrasada en este fic.

Sin más que decir… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo I.- Volviendo atrás**

Prefacio.-

_El zafiro rojo es una gema proveniente de una antigua dinastía de grandes reyes que alguna vez forjaron un imperio que se extendió desde lo que hoy se conoce como las cinco grandes naciones ninja. Su existencia, expansión y formas crueles de gobierno los hicieron padecer de reiterados intentos de homicidio de los cuales a duras penas sobrevivieron, pues ninguno de ellos fue shinobi._

_El que se convirtió en el último rey de esta estirpe tuvo una hija a la que llamó "Zafiro" pues sus ojos eran de un azul intenso llegando a parecerse demasiado a tan preciosa piedra. La amó, crío y protegió llenándola de cariño y afectos que ni a su esposa alguna vez profesó. Cierto día la joven doncella que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad fue secuestrada, maltratada y violada frente a los ojos del propio rey quien tras un golpe repentino en la cabeza quedó seminconsciente observando todo lo que le hicieron a la persona que el más amaba._

_ Grande fue su furia y más aún al enterarse de que su hija estaba embarazada de alguno de esos monstruos que le arrebataron su inocencia. Suficiente fue el odio y rencor que creció en él como para adentrarse en el mundo shinobi aprendiendo los jutsus prohibidos con los cuales torturaría y aniquilaría a "esas bestias"._

_Su hija fue testigo de las crueles acciones de su padre, del odio que desató no solo con quienes la dañaron, sino que también con los inocentes, y ella siendo tan pura de corazón a pesar de lo sucedido, no concibió su reacción. Ella esperaba que él la acompañara en su dolor, no que buscara formas de sanar el propio. Por ello, por el amor que le tuvo a su padre y por el temor que tenía de que él no alcanzara a llegar donde estaban sus antepasados, decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió en ese entonces. A hurtadillas entró a la estancia donde su padre tenía sus papeles y libros. Encontró pergaminos con los jutsus prohibidos. Halló uno, uno no muy difícil de hacer, mas exigía demasiado... pero era por su padre, por el bien de todos._

_Ahora más que nunca el reino se veía decaído. El rey había arrasado con la mayoría de las casas y gente que encontró en su camino. Todos le temían, todos menos su hija que esperaba el momento indicado para ayudar a su padre. Los nueve meses de gestación ya habían pasado y pronto daría a luz…ese sería el momento indicado para actuar._

_Esa noche llovía como probablemente nunca antes lo había hecho y la labor de parto dio inicio. El rey esperaba ansioso la llegada de su nieto "el bastardo"…no lo quería, lo odiaba. Meditaba qué haría, cómo lo haría para decirle a su hija que lo mejor era regalarlo, no se había atrevido a decírselo antes por temor a que sufriera en demasía, pues tenía entendido que las embarazadas eran más sensibles que cualquiera._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el llanto del bebé acompañado de gritos. Entró a la habitación encontrándose con dos nodrizas que ayudaban en el parto y a su esposa inconscientes en el piso. Alzó la vista para buscar más lejos a su hija y la encontró del otro lado de la habitación. Su expresión se desfiguró al ver que su hija estaba cubierta de sangre, hincada mientras extendía sus brazos al frente enterrando en el corazón de su hijo recién nacido un zafiro. _

_Alzó la vista cubierta de lágrimas en dirección a su padre mientras movía sus labios recitando palabras que el rey no logró descifrar; estaba en blanco. No hubo razón de tiempo, ella levantó los brazos por sobre su cabeza y profiriéndole una última sonrisa a su progenitor procedió a enterrar el mismo zafiro que había incrustado en su hijo, en su propio corazón. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte, sin vida junto al del recién nacido ya muerto. Pasó un buen rato para que el hombre finalmente, con los nervios en punta, lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas y un semblante de miedo total, se acercara a los cadáveres de su hija y nieto, entonces bajo ellos, bajo sus cuerpos logró divisar un pergamino. Lo reconoció de inmediato… era aquel pergamino que hablaba sobre un zafiro rojo que sería capaz de conceder un total de diez deseos a quien sea y lo que fuera, el único problema con él era que para conseguirlo debía existir sacrificio; tal y como hizo su hija, con un zafiro se debía apuñalar el corazón de la persona que más se amaba y el propio para conseguirlo… ¡Un absurdo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio sacrificaría a un ser amado para crear algo que sin duda tenía excelentes cualidad, pero que no podría usar? Dirigió la vista al pecho de su hija y ahí estaba, el zafiro que antes fue azul, ahora era completamente rojo porque ese era el color que adquiría al ser recitado el hechizo mientras se apuñalaba el corazón; el rojo de la sangre. Volvió su mirada al pergamino y bajo el encontró un papel en el que leyó "Padre, espero puedas perdonarme por lo que hice. No quería que sufrieras, no quería que te ensuciaras las manos por mi culpa, quiero que al morir puedas irte con aquellos antepasados de los que tanto estas orgulloso, pero para eso debes restaurar el honor el reino y por eso te doy este obsequio, el zafiro rojo… sé lo mucho que te gusta esa piedra, así que espero lo uses como es debido. Y una vez más te pido me perdones ya que por mi culpa, mi debilidad te viste envuelto en aquella neblina de odio… perdóname. Te amo.". Con más angustia, más rabia, más furia y más pena que nunca grito y lloró golpeando sus puños contra el suelo._

_¡Un momento! ¿Cualquier deseo? ¿Sin límites? Entonces… ¡podría traerla de vuelta! Tomó el zafiro en sus manos y antes de poder formular el deseo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo quedar inconsciente._

_ Su mujer, la reina, soltó la tabla con la que había golpeado a su marido, tomó el zafiro y se encaminó al establo. Una vez allí tomó un caballo y cabalgó rumbo al río más lejano, más profundo y más estruendoso. En ese lugar arrojó el zafiro al agua esperando nunca volver a ver aquella gema… o tal vez esperando no volver a ver a aquella hija que se adueño del amor del hombre que le pertenecía._

_._

* * *

.

Konoha, varios siglos después-.

Ocho shinobis de la Hoja entran al despacho de aquella que es la mayor autoridad en la villa, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

—Los he mandado a llamar para darles la misión que tanto han esperado —pronunció con voz fuerte y clara la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color mientras elevaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio para así depositar en el sus codos a la vez que llevaba sus manos a la altura de su boca entrelazando sus dedos.

Hubo un silencio absoluto en aquel lugar. Asombro, preocupación, indecisión y determinación fueron las expresiones que se apoderaron de los rostros de los presentes.

—Tsunade-obachan… ¿quieres decir que…? —Naruto dio un paso adelante con los puños levemente levantados y fuertemente apretados.

Tsunade cerró los ojos pareciendo meditar qué palabras usaría a continuación. Pasaron unos segundos que para los miembros del equipo siete parecieron horas. Finalmente abrió los ojos— Si, los ANBU han detectado a Uchiha Sasuke cerca del país de la Tierra —Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad, la mujer prosiguió—. A ustedes, el equipo siete conformado por Sai, Sakura, Naruto y Yamato, y también al equipo ocho quienes ayudarán con el rastreo; Kakashi, Kiba, Shino y Hinata, se les ha asignado la misión de ir y acabar con Uchiha Sasuke, considerado un criminal rango S por haber declarado sus intenciones de destruir Konoha, por haber interferido y enfrentado a los cinco kages… eso es algo que no podemos seguir permitiendo.

Naruto miraba a Tsunade sin mirarla realmente. Sakura bajó la mirada con evidente frustración mientras cerró sus puños con una fuerza abrazadora. Sai pasaba la mirada de Naruto a Sakura sin perder detalle de sus acciones. Kakashi, Yamato y Shino mantenían la calma. Por otro lado Kiba miraba impasible a Naruto y Hinata se mentalizaba para poder ayudar al ojiazul hasta el final con su misión.

—Shizune les dará las indicaciones pertinentes cuando salgan de aquí. Deben partir dentro de media hora. ¡Ahora vayan! —su voz reflejaba la notable desagrado que le daba el comunicarles esa noticia, en encomendarle a ellos una misión como esa, pero sabía que ellos, uno de ellos en particular, era el único capaz de detener al Uchiha.

Salieron del lugar, se separaron en busca de las cosas necesarias para esa misión. Media hora más tarde se reunieron en la entrada de la Villa para salir en búsqueda de su antiguo compañero. Todo lo que sabían es que lo habían visto cerca del país de la Hierba caminando a tientas con los ojos vendados. Con ello en mente y sin saber en realidad qué harían al encontrárselo, emprendieron su camino.

—_Esta vez será diferente Sasuke-kun, esta vez yo lo haré, yo te mataré_—Sakura iba con la vista clavada en el horizonte aguardando encontrarse con aquel chico que le robó el corazón.

—_Esto será mucho más difícil… ni siquiera estoy cien por ciento seguro de poder acabar con Sasuke si se me presenta el momento… debo protegerlos, debo proteger a Naruto y Sakura_ —Kakashi, al igual que Sakura, mantenía la vista al frente como esperando a que él se les apareciera de la nada.

—_Sasuke, haré que entres en razón… no dejaré que te hundas en el odio, ¡Lo prometo!_—Por su parte Naruto almacenaba las esperanzas que a su equipo de faltaban.

El viaje fue silencioso, saltando de árbol en árbol. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a una de las entradas del país de la Hierba. Kakashi hizo un ademán con la mano para que Kiba, Shino y Hinata se pusieran en acción buscando por los alrededores.

—¡Hacia el este! —Gritó Kiba, murmuró Shino. Todos iban a partir en esa dirección...

—¡Hacia el oeste! —Exclamó Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Todos se sorprendieron.

—H-hai, hacia en o-oeste puedo percibir el chakra de Uchiha-san —dijo Hinata con una mirada que reflejaba seguridad.

—Esto es extraño, Shino y Kiba Vieron en la otra dirección… —Kakashi se llevó una mano al mentón dando a entender que estaba reflexionando sobre el asunto.

—No hay tiempo que perder… ¡dividámonos! —Medio sugirió, medio ordenó Naruto.

—¡Naruto! No digas est… —Sakura fue interrumpida.

—No, creo que Naruto tiene razón —dijo Sai.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respaldó Yamato.

—Pero, es muy peligroso —intentó argumentar Sakura mientras miraba a los compañeros que habían intervenido previamente.

—¡Al diablo!...Hinata, ¿por dónde? —Preguntó Naruto comenzando a enfadarse por la demora de su equipo.

—E-en esa dirección —indicó con su dedo algo nerviosa por la rudeza del ojiazul.

—Bien, ¡vamos! —Y sin mediar más palabras el rubio comenzó a correr.

—¡Espera! ¡Naruto! —La pelirosa intentó en vano detenerlo con sus palabras.

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de su exalumna haciendo que esta volteara —Sakura, déjalo —luego miró al resto de sus compañeros—. Yamato —el aludido volteo su cuerpo a él dando a entender que le prestaba atención—, Sai, Hinata y tu sigan a Naruto, nosotros iremos en la otra dirección. Si Sasuke no está en la dirección que van ustedes regresen de inmediato.

—Hinata podrá encontrarnos con su Byakugan, de lo contrario nosotros los encontraremos a ustedes —aseguró Kiba.

—De acuerdo —miró a Hinata y Sai—, vamos.

Cada equipo partió en las direcciones antes señaladas.

—Tsh, este Naruto no fue capaz de esperarnos. Solo espero que no se encuentre con Sasuke hasta que lo alcancemos —dijo Yamato—. Hinata, ¿falta mucho para alcanzarlo?

—N-no, de hecho allí está —señaló con su dedo al rubio que se encontraba intentando cruzar un río que tenía una corriente extrañamente fuerte.

—¡Naruto! ¡Detente, el agua es demasiado fuerte e inestable, no podrás pasar bien aunque domines el caminar sobre el agua! —Yamato estaba listo para realizar su jutsu y así alcanzar a Naruto.

—Ahhhg —Naruto cayó al agua y fue arrastrado corriente abajo haciéndose cada vez menos visible ya que poco a poco se iba hundiendo—. Ayudggh… ¡ayúdenme!

—¡Naruto!

—¡Naruto-kun!

—Maldición —Yamato finalmente hizo su Jutsu Mokuton provocando que un tronco se alzara del suelo y llegara hasta donde prontamente, por fuerza de la corriente, Naruto estaría.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en esa arrasadora corriente de agua que cada vez que lo hundía lo hacía llegar más abajo. En una de las zambullidas sintió un roce en su mano que logró hacerlo gritar bajo el agua pues lo que paso a llevar le hizo un corte en la mano. Entonces abrió los ojos con bastante dificultad y pudo divisar como una piedra roja parecía estar enterrada en el fondo de ese río. Sentía como la corriente lo estaba arrastrando de nuevo, más para el lado y hacia arriba, así que sin pensarlo mucho tomó la piedra antes de que quedara fuera de su alcance. Cuando salió a flote sintió como una mano lo tomaba de la parte trasera de su chaqueta, apenas pudo voltear el rostro para encontrarse con Yamato que lo miraba con preocupación. Lo subió al gran tronco y antes de poder reprenderlo, vio como el rubio se ponía de pie y seguía su camino volviendo a dejarlos atrás. Nos les quedó de otra que seguirlo.

—¡SASUKE! —se alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos.

—Veinte metros —susurró la Hyuga a sus dos compañeros que al escuchar el grito de Naruto aumentaron la velocidad.

Finalmente, Naruto encontró a Sasuke en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva, segundos más tarde arribaron sus compañeros al lugar. Sasuke estaba solo y miraba a los recién llegados con odio, sus ojos reflejaban el repudio que sentía hacia ellos.

—¡Sasuke, ya basta! No harás más que sufrir con todo lo que estás haciendo y lo que piensas hacer… ¡detente de una vez! —gritó el rubio con el rostro completamente serio.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! ¿por qué demonios no me dejas en paz? —rugió con sorna el Uchiha mientras activaba el Mangekyo Sharingan.

—Su Mangekyo Sharingan se ve diferente, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Yamato a Naruto mientras tomaba posición de pelea, pero este último no le prestó atención.

—Son los ojos de Itachi… estos ojos son todo lo que él me dejó —susurró Sasuke mientras abría los ojos como incitándolos a mirarlos con atención.

—No entiendo… ¿por qué Sasuke querría los ojos del traidor de su hermano? —preguntó Sai.

—Eso es… —Naruto bajó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos reprimiendo la respuesta que presionaba por salir de sus labios, mas para su sorpresa la respuesta vino de otro que ahora y más que nunca los fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Traidor? ¿Llamas a mi hermano "traidor"? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Oh, ya sé, tal vez si te digo la verdad dejarás de luchar por esa asquerosa aldea...

—_Sasuke…no_ —Naruto no podía reaccionar.

—Fueron el Hokage y esos ancianos los que le ordenaron a Uchiha Itachi que masacrara a todo su clan. ¡Él se sacrificó por esa despreciable aldea y ustedes lo repudiaron, lo sumieron en la vergüenza y el deshonor…vivieron sus felices vidas a costas de su sacrificio…no son más que escoria! —fúrico juntó las cejas y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¡Detente! —Naruto reaccionó—, las personas de la aldea no tienen la culpa de nada, ellos son tan inocentes como tú, Sasuke.

—¡Cállate!

Con una rapidez impresionante y tras hacer callar a Naruto, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el con el chidori activado en su mano izquierda, estaba listo para encertar el ataque cuando de pronto el chidori desapareció y Sasuke sintió como su brazo caía a su costado inerte. Volteó a ver al lado izquierdo para encontrarse con una mirada llena de determinación, unos ojos que difícilmente pasaban desapercibidos. Rápidamente Sasuke midió el poder de chakra de la joven y maldijo al darse cuenta de que no era tan fuerte y aun así no fue capaz de detectar su movimiento. Ni dos segundos le había tomado llegar hasta Naruto para golpearlo y a esa chica débil le había tomado una fracción de segundos detener su ataque. En eso sintió como Naruto se preparaba para atacar, así que se apartó rápidamente.

—Bien hecho Hinata —habló Yamato—. Uchiha Sasuke, tenemos la obligación de matarte o llevarte a la fuerza a Konoha para que te enjuicien, así que será mejor que te rindas.

De pronto una fuerte carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar, era una carcajada espeluznante, tétrica, que reflejaba la demencia interna de su ejecutante.

—No me hagas reír. Ustedes ninjas de esa odiosa aldea no podrán detenerme —dijo un muy convencido Uchiha mientras a su alrededor comenzaba a asomarse aquella técnica tan poderosa, el Susanoo.

—Tengan cuidado, esa técnica es muy poderosa —Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke mientras realizaba el kage bunshi— ¡Yo me haré cargo…Rasengan!

El ataque por parte del rubio shinobi fue inútil pues el Susanoo ya estaba formado cuando se acercó al Uchiha, por lo que Naruto salió despedido varios metros.

—Se los dije. Ni su tan alabado héroe puede detenerme ahora —se burló Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba superioridad.

—¡Naruto!

—¡No vengan! —Exclamó poniéndose en pie a duras penas y encarando al que todavía consideraba como su mejor amigo—. No es eso Sasuke, no es solo por eso por lo que estás enfadado —el aludido cambió su semblante a uno serio—, tu estás enfadado porque te arrebataron la felicidad que tenías cuando eras niño, no sólo es por Itachi, también es por todo lo que te perdiste, todo ese amor que tenías —tanto Sasuke como Naruto apretaron los puños, pero este último se dio cuenta que aún tenía aquella piedra en su mano izquierda y ni siquiera la sintió cuando hizo el sello del kage bunshi; no le importó y con ella en la mano cerró su puño con más fuerza pretendiendo de alguna forma sentir el mismo dolor que sentía su compañero y rival en esos momentos.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Jamás tuviste familia, no sabes lo que es ese amor!... ¡Tu no sabes! —Gritó Sasuke intentando hacer temblar al _bastardo_ que tenía enfrente.

—No, no lo conozco. No lo sé tampoco, pero tu eras feliz con ello, con eso es suficiente. Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido desde antes para que cuando te pasara lo que te pasó, no hubieras estado solo. Me hubiera gustado aprender a caminar y hablar contigo… si eso hubiera pasado —de su puño izquierdo comenzaron a salir gotas de sangre—, yo…yo de verdad deseo que eso pasara.

De la mano izquierda de Naruto comenzó a aparecer una luz roja que en cuestión de segundos se hizo más potente cegando momentáneamente a los presentes.

—¡Na-Naruto! —Yamato que estaba más cerca, corrió a ciegas en su búsqueda.

—_Naruto-kun_

La luz dejó de brillar. Sai, Hinata y Yamato dirigieron su mirada al lugar en donde estaba Naruto segundos atrás. Sintieron sorpresa y miedo al ver que no estaba y que en el suelo solo se hallaba su ropa y junto a ella una piedra roja que pareció ser la fuente de aquella luz pues lentamente parecía irse cerrando dentro de ella. De la nada una sombra apareció junto a la ropa de Naruto. Fue imposible verle la cara porque llevaba una capa, todo lo que hizo fue tomar la piedra y marcharse del lugar tan rápido como apareció.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Sai haciendo ademán de querer seguirlo.

—Sai, no —le ordenó Yamato— tenemos que…

—¡Ahhh… waahh! —Un llanto.

—¿Qué…? —Todos parecieron identificar que el lugar de donde provenía el sonido era del suelo. Hacia allí dirigieron sus miradas para toparse con las ropas de Naruto.

—Kyaaa…—gritó Hinata.

La Hyuga se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que algo se movía bajo la ropa de Naruto, mas su espanto fue mayor al sentir que algo jalaba de su pantalón, algo pequeño. Volteó a ver y se topó con unos ojos negros que en algún momento le causaron miedo, pero ahora no hacían más que darle ternura. Miró su cabello, su tez blanca y… estaba desnudo. Era un pequeño de al menos unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de alguien más…

—¡¿Pero qué…?! – Gritó sumamente alarmado Yamato, con una cara de horror que hizo llorar al pequeño que tenía al frente— ¿Na-na-NARUTO?

Hinata volteó y contempló con atención hacia donde Yamato señalaba. Un niño de unos cuatro años de edad estaba entre la ropa de Naruto, tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules, marcas como de zorro en la cara, estaba desnudo al igual que…entonces cayó en la cuenta, si ese era Naruto, eso significaba que…miró hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba el Uchiha y se topó con la ropa de este tirada en el suelo, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras volvía a mirar al pequeño que seguía jalándole del pantalón, además de mirarla con ojos suplicantes y un puchero en el rostro. Los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron cual plato cuando comprendió que el niño a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

Me he inspirado demasiado hoy. Pero estoy algo apurada, así que no puedo decir que quedó tal cual como esperaba, en fin.

Saludos a quienes lean este fic! :D


	2. Yo te cuidaré

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Si lo fueran, si me pertenecieran, créanme que Hinata y Sasuke ya, incluso, tendrían hijos xD

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente –.

—_Pensamientos_–.

—"_Recuerdos"_–.

Cronológicamente el fic se sitúa entre la cumbre de los cinco kages y el inicio de la guerra que se verá levemente retrasada en este fic.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo II.- Yo te cuidaré.**

_Hinata volteó y contempló con atención hacia donde Yamato señalaba. Un niño de unos cuatro años de edad estaba entre la ropa de Naruto, tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules, marcas como de zorro en la cara, estaba desnudo al igual que…entonces cayó en la cuenta, si ese era Naruto, eso significaba que…miró hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba el Uchiha y se topó con la ropa de este tirada en el suelo, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras volvía a mirar al pequeño que seguía jalándole del pantalón, además de mirarla con ojos suplicantes y un puchero en el rostro. Los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron cual plato cuando comprendió que el niño a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha._

–U-U-U-Uchi-ha-saan —Hinata no supo más del mundo pues se desmayó.

Yamato y Sai que seguían con la mirada perdida en el pequeño Naruto que ahora había dejado de llorar y comenzaba a jugar con un pequeño _objeto_que colgaba desde su pelvis, sintieron como algo chocaba contra el suelo a sus espaldas y voltearon a ver. Yamato miró la escena que tenía lugar un par de metros tras su espalda con una expresión que denotaba el la enorme confusión que sentía ante aquella imagen. No logró articular palabra alguna.

—¿Sasuke? —Dijo Sai que ahora si que se notaba más confundido que antes. Volvió la vista hacia Naruto—, ¿Naruto? —El aludido volteó a mirarlo y le extendió los brazos.

(N/A: Desde ahora imaginen lo que digan Naruto y Sasuke con sus voces de niños de tres años más o menos)

—Quiero que tomes en brazos —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sai.

—¿Uh? Hmm —Sai más por inercia que otra cosa se inclinó un poco y explayó sus brazos en dirección a Naruto. Finalmente lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó hacia arriba cual Rafiki exhibiendo a Simba ante toda la selva. Naruto parecía divertido con los hechos; sonreía y agitaba los brazos. Sai lo miraba sorprendido, luego le sonrió falsamente como suele hacerlo.

Yamato había visto lo ocurrido y rápidamente pasó la vista a donde había visto a Sasuke quien se encontraba hincado acariciando una de las mejillas de una Hinata desmayada. El pelinegro parecía estar analizando el rostro de la joven. Acercó su rostro al de la muchacha mientras le susurraba algo, luego comenzó a moverla para hacer que despertara.

Ante eso, Yamato acabó por asimilar lo que sucedía: tanto Naruto como Sasuke, por razones que aún no comprendía, habían vuelto a ser niños. Llegando a esa conclusión se encaminó a donde estaba la mujer del grupo para despertarla en tanto le decía a Sai que lo esperara mientras lo hacía.

—Hinata, Hinata —decía Yamato mientras la movía para que reaccionara—, Hinata debes despertar.

—¿Uh?... —Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos—, ¿dónde…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Logró a duras penas articular.

De la nada su vista hacia el cielo azul se vio interrumpida por un rostro que la miraba con asombro— ¿Hina… ta? —Dijo el pequeño de ojos y cabello negro.

—¿Eh? —A la Hyuga la azotaron los recuerdos previos a su desmayo— ¿Uchiha-san? —Parpadeó incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían. Se sentó de golpe aun viendo al pequeño que la miraba sorprendido.

—Sai, Hinata –los indicados miraron hacia donde provenía la voz–, desconozco las razones, pero efectivamente Naruto y Sasuke han vuelto a ser niños, y no solo sus cuerpos, sus mentes también parecen haber retrocedido. Todo esto complica de sobre manera nuestra misión, por lo mismo no podemos llegar y actuar, así que iremos a reunirnos con Kakashi en el punto acordado y procederemos según lo que se diga, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Hai! —Exclamaron ambos.

Hinata se puso de pie y vio en los brazos de Sai a un Naruto que le causó tanta ternura que casi corrió a quitárselo a ANBU de los brazos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos por el pequeño que nuevamente le jalaba del pentalón– Hina-ta, Hina-ta –entonces ella lo miró sorprendida de que dijera su nombre y su sorpresa se vio en aumento cuando el Uchiha abría los brazos su dirección–, cárgame –le ordenó.

Más que sorpresa lo que hizo fue provocarle un poco de preocupación– Uchiha-san –dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura–, debes pedir las cosas "por favor", puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? "Hinata, ¿puedes cargarme por favor?" –le regañó con el dedo levantado agitándolo de un lado a otro en negación.

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad y cuando terminó de hablar bajó la mirada apenado– Lo siento –susurró a lo que Hinata sonrió. Iba a tomarlo en brazos cuando notó que estaba desnudo. Se ruborizó ante la idea de estar tomando en brazos a un desnudo Sasuke Uchiha, pero se dio un golpe mental: _"este no es momento para pensar esas cosas"_, se dijo mientras se puso de pie y corrió a buscar la camisa del Uchiha que estaba en el suelo, la recogió y volteó en dirección a sus compañeros, para su asombro Sasuke se encontraba justo detrás de ella por lo que ella se inclinó y lo envolvió con la camisa. Lo tomó en brazos sintiendo como Sasuke se abrazaba a su cuello con fuerza. Nuevamente volvió a ruborizarse, sacudió un poco su cabeza y se encaminó hacia sus compañeros. Ahora era Yamato quien tenía a Naruto en brazos envuelto en la que era su chaqueta.

–Hina-ta, ¿otosan, okasa, nisan, dónde están? –Su voz se iba apagando pareciendo estar al borde del llanto.

Hinata se detuvo en seco al escuchar su pregunta. Lo alejó un poco de ella permitiendo este acto ver como los ojos del pequeño Sasuke se llenaban de lágrimas a punto de ser expulsadas de esos ojos negros— _Verás, años atrás tu hermano Itachi asesinó a todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu clan excluyéndote a ti. Desde entonces tu te impusiste como meta el volverte lo suficientemente fuerte para vengar a tu gente asesinando al traidor de tu hermano. Con los años te volviste fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para lograr vencerlo, por lo que cuando uno de los Sannin desertor de la Hoja te ofreció entrenarte, tú aceptaste y te fuiste de la aldea. Estuviste fuera por tres largos años en los cuales descubriste que el objetivo del Sannin era quedarse con tu cuerpo, así que antes de que intentara algo, lo mataste. Después de eso pudiste enfrentarte a Itachi al que finalmente diste muerte. Todos pensábamos que volverías, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al enterarnos de que querías destruir la aldea. Hasta hace unos momentos atrás yo no sabía el por qué de tu decisión, pero tú revelaste tus motivos... al parecer, la masacre del clan Uchiha fue una orden que como ninja tu hermano tuvo que acatar, pues resultó ser una misión directa del Hokage y de los ancianos del consejo _—¿Cómo se supone que le diría algo como eso? ¡Imposible! Era demasiado para una persona, y más si se trataba de un niño. Vio a Sasuke con enorme pena en sus ojos...– E-ellos —¡Diablos!— tu-tuvieron que ir muy lejos… pe-pero mientras ellos no estén —sonrió para calmarlo— …yo te cuidaré. No tengas miedo. Todo estará bien –acarició su rostro limpiando con sus dedos las gotas saladas que habían comenzado a salir como caudal de río de los ojos negros –, ¿de a cuerdo?

Sasuke miró el rostro de Hinata como hipnotizado– ¿Lo prometes?

Hinata asintió y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. A lo que Sasuke inclinó la cabeza apenado manteniendo la vista en el rostro de Hinata para luego lanzarse a abrazar su cuello nuevamente. La Hyuga emprendió la marcha una vez más.

Sai recogió el resto de las ropas que aún estaban en el suelo y las guardó en su bolso.

–¿Listos? –Preguntó el capitán del grupo que vio su rostro asediado por las manos de Naruto que trataban de quitarle el protector de la frente además de apretarle las mejillas y estirarlas hacia los costados–. ¡Deja de hacer eso, Naruto! –Pero el infante pareció aun más divertido con la reacción del mayor y siguió haciéndolo con más fuerza, por lo que Yamato lo volteó para que fuera con la vista al frente–. Bien, vámonos.

Dado que dos de ellos llevaban en sus brazos a niños tuvieron que ir despacio, saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, pero despacio. Naruto iba muy divertido sintiendo en vaivén de su cuerpo al saltar y aterrizar, reía por ello. Por otro lado Sasuke volteó su cabeza al frente pegando la parte trasera de esta a la mejilla de Hinata mientras sonreía por la brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Hinata sintió como al hacer esto el pequeño pelinegro se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

–U-uchiha-san… no, Sasuke-chan, ¿te estás divirtiendo? –Preguntó algo apenada por decirle de esa forma. Se ruborizó.

Sasuke también se ruborizó, río y siguió mirando al frente– Hai, ¡es divertido! –Respondió.

Cuando estaban cerca de la entrada que era su punto de reunión, Hinata divisó a lo lejos que había más personas allí, eran shinobis y ninguno de ellas era parte del equipo con el que estaban de misión.

–Será mejor que esperemos aquí escondidos hasta que se vayan, no podemos dejar que vean a estos niños, en especial a Sasuke –ordenó Yamato al detenerse.

–Pero ya debieron habernos sentido –dijo Sai mirando de reojo a Yamato.

–Tienes razón –Yamato volteó a ver a Hinata y le entregó a Naruto–, cuida de los dos mientras nosotros vamos a despistarlos. Si algo pasa debes partir de inmediato con los dos directo a Konoha, ¿de acuerdo?

–H-hai –a duras penas logró responder viendo como los otros dos shinobis adultos de apartaban.

La Hyuga se quedó de pie sosteniendo a Sasuke con su brazo izquierdo y a Naruto con el derecho. De pronto sintió que le jalaban el cabello– ¡Itai! –Exclamó con voz baja. Naruto siguió jalando de su cabello ahora con las dos manos–. Naruto-kun, p-por favor de-detente —le pidió, mas el pequeño siguió.

–Suave, suave, ¡eto es suave! –Logró jalar por última vez el cabello de Hinata antes de sentir que unas manos tan pequeñas como las de él le golpeaban las muñecas.

–Suéltala, ¡suéltala! –Espetó Sasuke enojado con Naruto.

–¡Jame! ("déjame") –Gritó enojado Naruto por lo que hacía su compañero.

Ambos comenzaron a darse manotazos entre ellos mientras una absorta Hinata desviaba sus ojos de un niño a otro.

–¡Basta! –Bajó a los niños al suelo y se puso en cuclillas frente a ellos, ambos la miraron con sorpresa–. Por favor, no peleen. Ustedes son amigos y no deben pelear –susurró.

Sasuke se preocupó por el semblante triste que tenía Hinata– Lo siento –dijo con el rostro afligido por lo que había hecho. Hinata se volteó a verlo y le sonrió, Sasuke le sonrió de vuelta.

Por otra parte, Naruto miró a Hinata y a Sasuke viendo como estos sonreían. Agarró firmemente la chaqueta que Yamato dijo no se quitara, a pasó firme avanzó hasta Hinata, se paró frente a ella y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo que lo sentía, Hinata se sorprendió por ello, sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa, sonrió y movió levemente la cabeza diciendo un leve _"Hai"._Sasuke contempló la escena con enfado cuando Hinata se ruborizó, se cruzó de brazos o eso intentó y se sentó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. De pronto Hinata se puso de pie, dio un rápido movimiento y se paró frente a los niños tomando posición de pelea. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron confundidos, el primero se puso de pie y el segundo se encaminó al pelinegro. Se asustaron cuando frente a la mayor apareció un hombre con armas filosas lanzándolas en su dirección. Sin embargo Hinata fue más ágil y las desvió fácilmente.

–Ninjas de Konoha cuidando de niños ¿eh?, esto si que es divertido –dijo aquel hombre con voz ronca.

Para ese entonces Hinata activó su Byakugan alcanzando a ver que sus compañeros peleaban con los hombres que estaban en la entrada y que el otro grupo en el que estaban sus compañeros del equipo ocho se acercaban a la zona de pelea.

–Una Hyuga… bien esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero… –sin decir más el shinobi dio un paso al lado y se abalanzó sobre los menores que vieron con horror como el sujeto iba a golpearlos con lo que ellos creían era un cuchillo, pero para su suerte Hinata logró detenerlo sujetándolo de la muñeca y encestando un golpe Juken directo en el pecho impidiéndole seguir en pie. El ninja cayó inconsciente al piso.

Para ese momento otra persona apareció en la especie de claro en la que se encontraban.

–¿¡Pero qué demonios…! –Exclamó un ahora aturdido Hatake Kakashi. Si había algo difícil de lograr en el diario vivir, era sorprender o asustar al ninja-copia, sin embargo la situación ante sus ojos parecía meritar una reacción como la que tuvo el Jounin. Hinata podría haber jurado que la quijada del ninja estaba desencajada.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! –Hinata vio la duda en el único ojo visible del hombre–, E-esto es… no sabemos cómo pasó, pero tanto Naruto-kun como Uchiha-san han vuelto a ser niños.

Kakashi aun no salía de la impresión y sin mediar más palabras dio un salto hasta donde se encontraban los niños y se inclinó frente a ellos. Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

–¿Naruto, sabes quién soy? –El mencionado miró a Hinata y a Sasuke.

– ¡Eres un ninja de Konoha ttebayo! —Levantó los brazos emocionado—. ¡Yo seré Hokage agún día!

Kakashi finalmente se relajó un poco al reconocer al viejo Naruto en el pequeño. Volvió su vista a Sasuke quien lo miraba con rostro curioso. El jounin sonrió mientras posaba una sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño revolviéndole el cabello–. ¿y qué hay de ti?

Sasuke miró intrigado como este le revolvía los cabellos— Nada... —salió corriendo en dirección a Hinata quien lo tomó en brazos al verlo extender sus pequeñas manos con ojos suplicantes.

–Veo que se ha encariñado contigo, Hinata –comentó Kakashi mientras tomaba en brazos a Naruto, este por su parte intentó quitarle del rostro la mascara a Kakashi…

–¡No hagas eso! –Gritaba Kakashi intentado detenerlo alejándolo de él.

Al ver la escena Hinata soltó una pequeña risa que Sasuke vio y comenzó a reír él también.

–¿qué tienes ahí? ¡Ejame ver! ("déjame") –Gritaba Naruto mientras forcejeaba con Hatake.

–¡Que no!

–Kakashi-sensei, voltéelo –el hombre lo volteó.

–Si lidiar con un Naruto de dieciséis años es complicado, con uno que apenas si sabe hablar parecer ser más difícil –dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

–¿Po qué todos hacen eso? –Soltó un irritado Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos– y ¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Me quiere secuestar? ¡Yo soy ninja ttebayo!

Kakashi soltó otro suspiro– Eso es porque eres muy inquieto, y con respecto a lo otro… nosotros somos tus amigos –dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Naruto lo miró apenado y bajó la vista mientras apretaba el brazo de quien lo sostenía.

–Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué haremos ahora? –Cuestionó Hinata sintiendo como Sasuke se volvía a enterrar en su cuello.

–Primero, ¿los shinobi de la entrada están aún? –Ante la pregunta la ojiblanca activó su kekkei genkai.

–Solo queda uno y Sakura-san está a punto de golpearlo –respondió.

–Bien, entonces vamos allá —miró hacia donde se suponía estaba terminando la pelea no logrando ver más que ramas y hojas por la espesura del bosque—. Yo vine hacia acá porque Yamato me hizo una señal, parecía preocupado... ahora entiendo por qué.

Los dos shinobi se encaminaron al lugar. Al llegar...

–¡Hinata! ¿aaaah? –Kiba cayó sentado en el suelo por el impacto de ver a los niños que Kakashi y Hinata cargaban.

–… ¿qué…? Naruto…? ¿Sa…Sasuke-kun…? –Musitó Sakura.

Yamato se adelantó– Nos encontramos con Sasuke en el bosque. Ellos —obviando a los sujetos implicados en el asunto— empezaron una pelea y de pronto, cuando Naruto estaba hablando una luz roja comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar. Cuando la luz desapareció ellos ya estaban así…

–No solo eso –intervino Sai–, no estoy muy seguro pero creo haber visto que la luz roja provenía de la mano de Naruto y que cuando la luz se fue alcancé a ver que junto a su ropa había una piedra roja.

–Así es, pero antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos, alguien más apareció, tomó la piedra y se la llevó. No sabemos quien era, llevaba una capa y tampoco fuimos capaces de sentir su chakra. Lo siento, pero priorizamos el bienestar de estos dos –terminó de decir Yamato mientras señalaba a Naruto que se columpiaba en los brazos de Kakashi y a Sasuke que se despegaba lentamente del cuello de la peliazul.

–Así que eso pasó. Bueno, ahora mismo no sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí. Regresemos a la aldea a informar a Hokage-sama sobre la situación, allí veremos qué hacer –concluyó Kakashi.

–¡Espere! Ellos, ¿ellos no recuerdan nada? –Preguntó Kiba aun demasiado impactado por lo que veía.

Hinata negó con la cabeza–. No, ellos no recuerdan nada. De hecho Uchiha-san no recuerda nada sobre... —guardó silencio esperando que sus compañeros entendieran el mensaje que entre líneas quería dar a entender con los ojos.

–Eehh, esto es demasiado raro… hasta para Naruto –dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca y la masajeaba.

El llamado levantó la cabeza y vio un enorme perro…

–¡Un monstruo! –Gritó alarmado mientras volteaba, escalaba y se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Kakash – ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo!

–¡Naruto…me asfixias! –Intentó Kakashi, en vano llamar la atención del rubio que seguía apretando su cuello con fuerza.

–¡Naruto, ya suéltalo! –Intervino Yamato tomando al menor de los costados jalándolo para que soltara el cuello de su superior.

–No es monstruo. Es un perro, un perro –dijo un calmado Sasuke mientras señalaba al can.

–¿Eh? ¿Perro? –Interrogó el rubio volteando el rostro al lugar en donde el "_monstruo_" estaba–. Si, ¡un perro! –Exclamó mientras dejaba de una vez por todas en paz el cuello de su sensei que ahora tenía el rostro azul, y se lanzaba al suelo para correr hacia el perro. Llegó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo–. Bonito, bonito perrito.

Sakura que hasta ese momento había permanecido mirando a los pequeños en silencio, se sintió insegura y feliz de poder tener, tal vez la oportunidad de conocer el lado de sus amigos que no había conocido. La oportunidad de ayudarles, de serles útil, de enmendar un poco la culpa que sentía por haber puesto sobre Naruto el peso de traer a Sasuke de vuelta; de entender y ayudar a Sasuke en su búsqueda de venganza; de detener el exorbitante odio en el corazón del azabache dándole amor... Sonrió y se encaminó hacia Hinata, o mejor dicho, a Sasuke.

–Neh, Sasuke-kun –dijo con voz dulce y tierna, mas el nombrado la miró y luego volvió a girarse hacia Hinata abrazándola con fuerza.

Hinata se sintió algo incomoda por la situación pues sabía de los sentimientos que Sakura profesaba hacia Sasuke y en esos momentos pensó que tal vez era la misma pelirosa la que debía cargar al pequeño.

–Hina-ta, tengo sueño. Estoy cansado –dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro, tanto Hinata como Sakura miraron con ternura como el ojinegro bostezaba.

–Ya veo, pero Sasuke-chan ¿no prefieres que Sakura-san te cargue?, ella es una muy buena…–Hinata fue interrumpida.

–¡No! Quiero estar contigo –respondió mientras intentaba envolver sus cortas piernas en la cintura de la joven.

–Pe-pero…

–No te preocupes Hinata –un tanto triste Sakura trató de mantenerse serena–. Está cansado y si no recuerda nada es normal que quiera estar contigo si fuiste una de las primeras personas que vio –sonrió.

–Hai –dijo Hinata no muy convencida–. No te preocupes Sasuke-chan, pronto llegaremos a un lugar en donde podrás… –se detuvo al notar que el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras escuchaba como Kiba batallaba con Naruto para que dejara tranquilo a Akamaru.

–Tsh, pensé que Naruto había adquirido la estupidez con los años, pero veo que me equivoqué… es de nacimiento –masculló Kiba harto de la situación.

En eso, Kakashi se aproxima a Naruto y le ofrece una paleta que nadie supo de donde salió. Naruto la aceptó con gusto echándosela a la boca dejando que el Jounin lo tomara en brazos.

–Hinata y yo iremos en medio de la formación, el resto nos cubrirá en caso de que nos ataquen, ¿entendido? –Todos asintieron–, entonces ¡Vamos!

Y así los ocho shinobi… ahora siete shinobi y dos niños se encaminaron a la aldea. El viaje de vuelta fue largo ya que tuvieron que parar varias veces porque Naruto necesitaba "ir al baño", o al menos eso decía él a pesar de que hacía sus necesidades en un árbol. Por otro lado Sasuke despertó en una ocasión para lo mismo que Naruto y otra porque tenía hambre.

Al llegar a la entrada de la villa se encontraron con la incertidumbre de qué hacer ¿dejar que los shinobi de la entrada vieran a los infantes o pasarlos a escondidas? esto era de absoluta importancia puesto que no sabían si Sasuke a pesar de su actual condición podía ingresar así como así a la aldea, además cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran espías de Madara cerca pudiendo estos captar lo que sucedía e informar sobre la "ausencia del héroe de la Hoja".

Optaron por la segunda, sin embargo notaron que algo en su plan de pasarlos escondidos fallaba, esto era que al salir de la aldea iban con Naruto, pero a la vuelta… era inconcebible la idea de decir que lo habían dejado atrás o solo en algún lado, así que siguieron la idea de Kakashi la cual consistía en hacer un _Kage bunshin_ y luego un _Henge_ para fingir que Naruto estaba con ellos. Así, él mismo se vio en la obligación de ejecutar su propio plan.

Para pasar a Sasuke y a Naruto escondidos todos tuvieron que ponerse sus capas y esconderlos bajo las de Yamato y Shino. Ambos pequeños protestaron a su modo indignados. Naruto casi armó un escándalo por tener que esconderse para entrar a la villa, por lo que Yamato debido a la sentencia dada por Kakashi, se vio en le obligación de prometer al rubio comprarle varios tazones de ramen del Ichiraku por al menos un mes.

Sasuke bufó molesto por la orden de esconderse. Iba a protestar pero al escuchar el "Por favor" de Hinata, se contuvo y se dirigió hacia Yamato que lo escondió en su capa. Hecho esto, se encaminaron al punto de protección de la aldea.

–Hemos vuelto… ttebayo, _espero me paguen más por hacer esto_ –dijo "Naruto" alegre pero perezosamente.

–_Kakashi-sensei es realmente mal actor,_si, hemos vuelto sanos y salvos –dijo Sakura aguantando la risa por la actuación de su sensei.

–¿Iban en una misión a por Sasuke, no? ¿Cómo les fue? –Preguntó uno de los shinobi en la puerta.

–No dimos con él –respondió Kiba rápidamente.

–Ya veo, es una lástima –respondió el otro en la puerta.

–Si, y ahora… ¿pueden decirnos si Hokage-sama está en su despacho? –Intervino Sakura.

–Si, ella está haciendo mucho papeleo… o al menos eso hacía la última vez que fui a entregarle un informe.

–Bueno, nos vamos. Hasta luego –dijo Kakashi.

Se alejaron de aquel lugar.

–Creo que la seguridad aquí no es tan buena –dijo Kiba algo inseguro por lo que esa idea significaba.

–Te equivocas, lo que pasa es que los shinobi sensoriales que se preocupan de quienes se aproximan a la aldea no reparan en todos los que se acercan, por ejemplo, de nosotros, solo les basta saber que Yamato y yo venimos sin preocupación o posible estrés en nuestro chakra para saber que no hay problema con quienes nos acompañan. Este método se utiliza para mantener una constante vigilancia del perímetro, de lo contrario el desgaste de chakra sería excesivo y muy probablemente habrían momentos del día en que estaríamos propensos cualquier ataque –respondió Kakashi.

–Con que de eso se trata –suspiró aliviado el chico de manchas rojas en la cara.

–A veces hay que saber cómo distribuir el uso de la energía –respaldó Sakura.

Tras un par de minutos más llegaron a la torre del Hokage. Entraron y golpearon la puerta.

–¡Adelante! –Se escuchó una femenina pero fuerte voz.

–Con permiso –dijo Kakashi. Todos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Kakashi! todos volvieron sanos y salvos por lo que veo –su semblante cambió a uno serio mientras posaba la miraba en un "Naruto" que se veía extraño–, pero ¿cómo les fue? –Cuestionó mirando detalladamente al rubio.

–De hecho –en eso el "Naruto" cambió a Kakashi y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Puedo salir? ¡Me hogo (ahogo)! –El sonido que provenía de las ropas de Shino inquietó a la Hokage que se puso de pie lentamente apoyando sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa. Shino miró a Kakashi y este último asintió con la cabeza.

De entre la capa de Shino salió un pequeño Naruto que parecía exaltado por el lugar en donde se encontraba. Tsunade abrió tanto sus ojos como su boca en señal de asombro total, pese a ello se apartó del escritorio y se encaminó hacia el rubio hasta que otra voz la hizo detenerse.

–¡Yo igual! –Y de la capa de Yamato se logró ver como un cabello negro se asomaba lentamente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo dejando ver a un Sasuke Uchiha de unos cuatro años que miró en todas direcciones algo asustado dando la impresión de buscar algo. A los segundos detuvo su búsqueda, sonrió y se encaminó directo a una Hinata que se inclinaba para tomarlo en brazos; Sasuke se aferró a ella dejando que esta hiciera lo que parecía querer hacer.

Ahora si Tsunade estaba más que asombrada con lo que veía. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kakashi tomó la palabra y le explicó lo mismo que le habían dicho Yamato y Sai horas atrás.

–Pipi, pipi, pipi –susurraba Naruto mientras apretaba las piernas y tapaba con sus manos aquella zona que lo tenía al borde del colapso nervioso.

–Una piedra roja… entiendo, hablaré con Shikaku para que averigüe sobre ello… –Tsunade se encaminó hacia un pequeño rubio que hace rato parecía intranquilo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo elevó por sobre su cabeza igual como lo había hecho Sai la primera vez–, tendremos que hacerles pruebas a estos pequeños –sonrió al ver como Naruto la miraba algo intrigado para luego cambiar su semblante a uno en el que mostraba una sonrisa forzada…

–Tsu-Tsunade-sama…–Sakura estaba realmente preocupada por lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación, todos parecían estarlo y no era para menos. Naruto había orinado en el rostro de nada más y nada menos que la Godaime Hokage.

–¡NA-RU-TO! Desgraciado… ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? –Gritó Tsunade provocando que el ojiazul comenzara a llorar.

–Lo-lo siento…–fue lo que dijo antes de romper en llanto.

–¿Pero que…? –Una aturdida Tsunade bajaba a un asustado Naruto intentando hacer que se calmara. La Hokage miró a su aprendiz, Sakura, para que le tendiera una mano.

Sakura se acercó y tomó a Naruto en sus brazos–. Cálmate, no llores. Todo está bien, fue un accidente, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Sakura tranquilamente mientras miraba a su sensei quien asintió–, ¿ves Naruto? Tsunade-sama no está enfadada, solo fue el momento.

Naruto sollozó mientras escuchaba a Sakura. Se abrazó a su cuello y entre sollozo y sollozo se quedó profundamente dormido. Tsunade suspiró mientras le daba las gracias a su alumna.

–Bueno, eso ha sido… complicado –dijo la Godaime mientras se acercaba hacia el otro niño provocando que el agarre que tenía en la ojiblanca se intensificara.

–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También comenzarás a llorar? –Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sasuke movió la cabeza en negación mientras apegaba su frente a la barbilla de Hinata.

–Bien, pero por si las dudas…–puso su mano derecha en la frente del pequeño que se quedó dormido al instante–. Ahora Shizune, Sakura lleven a estos niños al hospital y hágales una revisión entera. Quiero saber qué tanto han cambiado sus cuerpos, si es un jutsu y si lo es cuál es la cura. ¡Y que nadie los vea!

–¡Hai! –Respondieron al unísono.

Shizune procedió a tomar a Sasuke en sus brazos. Y junto a Sakura emprendieron camino al hospital.

La castaña volvió su atención hacia la ventana caminando hasta su escritorio en donde volvió a tomar asiento. Cerró los ojos y meditó la situación que ahora era su principal preocupación, incluso más que la propia guerra que se avecinaba. Masajeó sus sienes — Bien, creo que ya saben que nadie debe enterarse de lo que está pasando con sus compañeros. Solo los más cercanos. El equipo diez podría ser de ayuda, pero nadie más, ¿entendido? –Asintieron– Si los necesito los llamaré. Pueden retirarse.

Los seis shinobis se dirigieron a la salida, pero solo cinco salieron. Tsunade arqueó una ceja al ver como Kakashi se aproximaba nuevamente al escritorio de la Hokage.

–Tsunade-sama, hay algo que debe saber sobre…

* * *

En el hospital, Shizune y Sakura les hicieron los exámenes pertinentes al rubio y al pelinegro.

En un momento la pelirosa se detuvo al quedarse observando detenidamente a un dormido Sasuke. Su expresión se veía tan diferente a como ella recordaba haberlo visto la última vez: tan tranquilo, se veía feliz. La ojiverde no pudo aguantar el impulso de acariciarle el rostro, dejándose llevar pasó su mano por el cabello del pequeño. Acercó su rostro al del chico para sentir su tranquila respiración. Estuvo unos minutos así hasta que besó su mejilla sintiendo como el rubor se apoderaba de sus pómulos. Luego se apartó de él cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación. Era Tsunade que venía a comprobar cómo iban los exámenes.

–Tsunade-sama, todo en ellos está en orden. Quiero decir… su chakras están al nivel que debieran tener a esta edad y todo lo demás se corresponde con lo mismo. Es como si nunca hubieran crecido –respondió Sakura ante la interrogante de su sensei.

–¿Qué hay de la posibilidad de que sea un jutsu? –La Hokage cruzó sus brazos.

–Los especialistas en jutsu están investigando, pero al parecer y por lo que escuché esto no parece ser obra de uno –respondió preocupada.

–Ya veo. Sakura, ¿puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche?

–¡Hai!, no hay problema –respondió la ojiverde apenas la Godaime había terminado de preguntar.

Tsunade sonrió bajando la vista, luego la alzó nuevamente–. De acuerdo, pero hasta ese entonces ve a descansar a tu casa.

–Hai, con su permiso –fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

–Me… me pregunto cómo estará Sasuke-chan… –susurró una preocupada Hinata con la vista clavada en el suelo.

–Shh Hinata, recuerda que la Hokage nos dijo que nadie en la villa debía saber esto – reprendió Kiba mientras la aludida se tapaba la boca con las manos–. Además te preocupas demasiado por ese _bastardo_, de quien debes preocuparte es de Naruto..

–¡Ki-kiba-kun no diga eso por favor! Él ahora es solo un niño… no sabe nada de lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora –defendió la peliazul.

–Tsh, aun así – susurró Kiba.

–¿Kakashi-sensei? –Dijo Hinata mientras veía como el recién dicho iba en la misma dirección que ellos.

–¡Hola chicos! Ha pasado tanto tiempo –sonrió alegre mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo.

–Si, solo quince minutos –Kiba lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–Kakshi-sensei, ne-necesito hablar con usted –interrumpió la Hyuga.

–¿De qué? –Preguntó Kakashi mientras dejaba de caminar al igual que Hinata y sus compañeros de equipo.

–Es-es algo…–tanto Shino como Kiba entendieron que lo que fuera a hablar Hinata con Kakashi era de carácter privado.

–Shino, necesito que me acompañes a hacer unos encargos que mi madre me pidió, ¿me acompañas? –Intentó llamar a su compañero algo enfadado porque lo que decía era absoluta verdad.

–De acuerdo. Hinata nos vemos mañana –dijo Shino. Se despidieron y se fueron.

Kakashi y Hinata se encaminaron a una plaza cercana, se sentaron en una banca apartada de las demás y contemplaron unos minutos como el cielo poco a poco se dejaba engatusar por la oscuridad, pero manteniéndose firme al acto de iluminar con estrellas y una arrolladora luna.

–¿Qué sucede? –Comenzó el peliplata después de unos minutos.

–La verdad yo… yo quería saber… –

–Probablemente lo mismo que yo… –interrumpió una voz conocida para los dos.

–Sai-kun –volteó Hinata a verlo.

–Entiendo… ¿qué es lo que quieren saber? –Kakashi creía saber cual sería la pregunta de los dos miembros de sus equipos.

–Sasuke-chan…no, Uchiha-san. El en verdad…–intentó preguntar Hinata.

–¿De verdad Uchiha Itachi masacró al clan Uchiha porque fue una orden de los altos mandos de Konoha? –cuestionó Sai sin tapujos.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro–. Madara nos lo dijo cuando vinieron a atacar en la cumbre de los cinco kages. Después, Sasuke también nos lo dijo cuando nos enfrentamos la última vez –miró el cielo–. No sabemos qué tan real sea esta información, pero por ahora es mejor mantenerla en secreto hasta confirmarlo.

Hinata escuchó con suma atención las palabras de Kakashi. Sintió como dentro de ella su corazón se estrujaba al saber de la existencia de la posibilidad de que Uchiha Itachi fuera inocente. Para ella eso explicaría el odio de Sasuke, para ella él no sería un traidor, sino más bien alguien que ha sido engañado y traicionado en reiteradas ocasiones, las suficientes como para perder la fe en cualquiera.

La primera de aquellas traiciones consistía en el engaño en que su hermano lo mantuvo por años al hacerlo creer que todo lo que vivió en su infancia no fue más que una ilusión, obligándolo a crecer solo, incitándolo a odiarlo por haber provocado esa soledad y tristeza al asesinar a su familia arrebatándole los vestigios de lo que fueron su niñez y amor. El que era tal vez la persona más importante en la vida de Sasuke, traicionó su confianza al asesinar a toda su familia sin razón aparente.

La segunda ocasión sería aquella en la que se entera de que el lugar al cual pertenecía, que el lugar al cual él quería proteger, había sido el verdadero causante de su tristeza, de sus perdidas, de su dolor.

Deseó llorar, deseó pedirle perdón aunque ella no fuera la culpable de nada, deseó poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no estaba solo, mas sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron por sí solas en el momento en que por su mente pasaron las palabras que ella misma le había dicho al pequeño Sasuke cuando este comenzó a llorar por la ausencia de sus padres: "_Ellos tuvieron que ir muy lejos, pero mientras ellos no estén yo te cuidaré. No tengas miedo". _

–¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!? –Kakashi la tomó del hombro y la movió un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

–¿Eh? –Hinata lo miró algo exaltada y se un golpe se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia–. L-lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. Con su permiso –comenzó a correr escuchando como Kakashi volvía a llamarla, entendiendo el por qué se detuvo, volteó, hizo otra reverencia y gritó–, ¡No se preocupe, no diré nada! –Siguió su camino sin detenerse más, pese a que estuvo a punto de hacerlo al ver que ya era de noche.

Naruto había despertado media hora atrás y coloreaba felizmente unos dibujos que Shizune le había pasado. Al principio se había asustado porque no había visto a nadie conocido en la habitación. Hizo un pequeño berrinche que Shizune supo, o mejor dicho pudo controlar.

La primera aprendiz de Tsunade esperaba a que su compañera la pelirosa llegara al lugar para irse de una vez a averiguar bien sobre los jutsus: la vida de un médico no es tan sencilla, sobre todo si trabajas para Tsunade. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que el pequeño azabache comenzaba a despertar…

–¿Dón…de? –Susurró apenas y sin abrir los ojos aún.

Shizune a penas si alcanzó a escucharlo. Se aceró a él y comenzó a hablarle tiernamente.

–Sasuke-chan estás en el hospital, yo soy… –se detuvo al ver como Sasuke abría rápidamente sus ojos y comenzaba a mirar para todos lados desesperado.

–¡NO! ¡No quero estar aquí! –Rugió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo al ver con horror cables conectados a sus brazos– ¡NO!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakura entró corriendo al ver como Shizune forcejeaba pidiéndole que se calmara a un asustado Sasuke. La ojiverde se acercó e intentó calmarlo.

–Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, cálmate, todo está bien –intentó abrazarlo a la fuerza, pero no pudo pues este le dio un fuerte manotazo.

–¡NO! ¡Hina-ta! ¡Hina-ta! –Comenzó a gritar– ¡Hina-ta!

Naruto había dejado de colorear y miró la escena con asombro para luego bufar, volver a tomar el lápiz con el cual estaba pintando y soltar un– llorón –que pasó desapercibido para los presentes. Siguió pintando como si nada estuviera pasando.

–¡Quiero a Hina-ta! –gritó nuevamente Sasuke ante una estresada Shizune y una desesperada Sakura que seguían intentando calmarlo.

De pronto sintieron y se giraron a ver como la puerta se abría de golpe nuevamente dejando ver a una agitada Hinata que respiraba con dificultad y con las mejillas coloradas. Detrás de Hinata estaba una asombrada Tsunade que iba de camino a la habitación por los gritos que de allí salían. De un rápido movimiento Sasuke logró zafarse del agarre de las dos mujeres, de los cables y se dejó caer al suelo para luego ponerse de pie y correr en dirección a la recién llegada. Hinata por su parte sonrió al verlo, se inclinó, extendió los brazos al igual que él y lo tomó entre ellos para consolarlo. Sasuke se aferró con más fuerza que antes a su cuello mientras sollozaba y apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la joven.

–Hina-ta, Hina-ta –sollozaba.

–Tranquilo, todo está bien, no tengas miedo. No te dejaré solo. Yo te cuidaré, ¿olvidas que te lo prometí? –le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Poco a poco Sasuke dejó de llorar dando lo que pareció ser la solución a un problema que Tsunade se venía planteando camino al cuarto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, me retiro. Saludos para mis estimados que leen este fic :D

¡Que tenga un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!


	3. Nuevo hogar, nueva familia

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes**: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones respecto a narración**: Quiero pedir que me disculpen de ante mano por la pésima descripción de personajes que verán en la lectura...Y recuerden que las palabras mal escritas en los diálogos de Naruto y Sasuke, además de denotar incoherencia son adrede ya que intento darle el toque de "niños de cuatro años" a sus frases xD

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente –.

—_Pensamientos_–.

—"_Recuerdos"_–.

Atención: Olvidé mencionar que este fic es algo anti-sakura. "Algo" porque no estoy segura si la dejaré sumida en la vergüenza y la pena absoluta o me apiadaré de ella xD

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo III.- Nuevo hogar, nueva familia.**

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber pasado esto? —Resonó una voz en el vacío de algún lugar—. ¡Esos mocosos gastaron energía del zafiro! —La silueta de la cual provenía la voz connotaba furia escarbando bruscamente en una pila de papeles y pergaminos— ¡Maldición! ¡Malditos bastardos!

El sonido de unas pisadas se hizo escuchar en el lugar, mas quien buscaba a pesar de haberlos sentido ni se inmutó ante las nuevas presencias que llenaron su entorno.

—¿Qué te pasó ahora? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —Una voz ronca y grave se hizo presente frente a quien momentos antes gritaba al tiempo que las pisadas dejaron de oírse, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Maldición, maldición! —Vociferó nuevamente aquella sombra que ocultaba su cuerpo y rostro.

—Si sigues gritando y no nos explicas no podremos ayudarte en nada —una tercera voz se dejó escuchar mientras quien daba este enunciado cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca y se afirmaba en ellos situándose justo al lado del que llegó segundos antes.

De pronto la silueta del buscador se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda a los recién llegados— alguien encontró el zafiro y lo usó… —las otras dos figuras se sorprendieron ante lo dicho dejando escapar un leve "¿_eh?"_ —. Lo que escucharon… un chico encontró el zafiro y lo utilizó sin siquiera saber qué era —se mordió el labio inferior con ira dejando escurrir un leve hilo de sangre de entre su labio y dientes mientras un liquido del mismo color y textura salía de sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños.

—¿Pero cómo? El río es demasiado fuerte como para que alguien pueda zambullirse en él… —dijo quien primero había hablado.

—Además tú acabas de decir que el sujeto no sabía qué era, ¿cómo lo iba a usar? —respaldó la segunda persona.

La silueta aun en la misma posición, pero relajando la presión tanto del labio como de los puños siguió buscando— El muy idiota cayó al río por accidente y alguien más lo salvó —chaqueó la lengua al tiempo que con furia lanzaba lejos uno de los tantos pergaminos que tenía en frente—. Comenzó una pelea con otro mocoso que resultó afectado por el deseo que pidió… el muy estúpido ni supo que le pasó —dijo con un deje de diversión en la voz.

—¡¿Por qué no se lo quitaste de inmediato cuando lo encontró? Y ¿en dónde está el zafiro ahora? —exigió saber un cuarto individuo en el lugar al tiempo que las otras tres personas se volteaban para quedar frente a la imponente presencia del recién llegado.

—¡No pude! ¡Eran cuatro shinobis y se veían muy fuertes! —Volvió a chasquear la lengua—. Cuando rescataron al mocoso del río se fueron de inmediato y cuando se detuvieron empezaron una pelea con el otro mocoso al que afectó el deseo –nuevamente apretó los puños dirigiendo su mirada al suelo para evitar los ojos penetrantes y casi sin vida del cuarto individuo.

—¿Y el zafiro? —Irritado por tener que preguntar lo mismo otra vez—, ¿Cuál fue el deseo? —Cuestionó aquel que lograba imponer miedo a los otros tres.

—Deseó que ambos volvieran a ser niños. Tienen unos tres o cuatro años ¿qué sé yo? El punto es que mientras quienes los acompañaban eran cegados por la luz logré tomar el zafiro… no me vieron y lo sé porque me cubrí la cara con una mascara además llevaba la capa cubriéndome por completo.

—¡Entrégamelo ahora! —Extendió su mano esperando el objeto.

En silencio se alejó de la mesa en la cual estaba buscando para dirigirse con algo de miedo a aquella figura que parecía querer darle muerte con la mirada. Con nerviosismo le entregó la piedra roja al tiempo que dirigía la vista al suelo esperando su castigo.

—Tienes suerte… —dijo la persona con el zafiro en la mano provocando que con sorpresa latente en sus ojos volviera a alzar la mirada— Tienes suerte de que haya una forma de revertirlo y recuperar la energía —los ojos de dos de los tres presentes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó el "culpable"—, por eso estaba buscando entre los pergaminos el que tiene los secretos del zafiro —soltó con una voz que denotaba seguridad.

—No es necesario que sigas buscando, porque el pergamino lo tengo yo —replicó alzando la piedra ante sus ojos, contemplándola mientras parecía meditar.

—¿Sucede algo? —Interrogó una de las personas que hasta la intromisión del último había estado en silencio.

—Mmm… tal vez sea hora de comenzar a movernos de una vez ya que tengo en zafiro en mis manos una vez más, además podemos aprovechar el caos y la conmoción que se ha generado con la declaración de guerra para actuar —en sus labios se dibujó una tétrica sonrisa y en su puño se hizo presente la presión que ejercía al apretar la piedra roja—. El único problema son esos niños, pero como ya dije hay una solución —guardó el zafiro entre sus prendas y miró demandante a los tres que parecían atentos a sus ordenes—. ¡Llamen a los otros, nos vamos a Suna!

—¿Suna? Ups, se me olvidó decirte que los ninjas eran de Konoha —dijo con algo de temor en su voz quien ahora ordenaba un poco los papeles que antes había desordenado en su búsqueda.

—Así que de Konoha, ¿eh? Bien, pero vamos a las afueras de Suna a buscar el pergamino. Lo escondí allí en caso de alguna emergencia, ahora ¡vamos!

Y las cuatro figuras partieron rumbo a Suna dejando el lugar desolado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Hina-ta, no me dejes solo —sollozaba el pequeño Uchiha en los brazos de la Hyuga.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pienso hacerlo —le dijo con ternura alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo para secarle con el pulgar las lágrimas—. Todo irá bien —le sonrió recibiendo del azabache un amago de sonrisa.

Hinata ya lo había decidido antes de llegar al lugar y ahora reafirmaba sus ideas, o quizá sus sentimientos, al ver como Sasuke corría con desesperación a sus brazos. Aun no sabía si era verdad lo del secreto de Itachi, pero eso poco le importaba ahora que entendía y asimilaba que el menor de los Uchiha parecía necesitar de ella, ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo si ella misma le había prometido cuidarlo? Estaba decidida: lo cuidaría y protegería hasta que el problema se resolviera, no lo dejaría solo hasta ese entonces.

Tsunade miró la escena con un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos. Pensaba, aunque muy fríamente, que tal vez esa era la posibilidad de Sasuke para retractarse de sus planes. Tal vez si sabían como "manipular" al pequeño que ahora estaba en brazos de la ojiblanca, podrían hacer que se arrepintiera de acabar con la aldea. A decir verdad no contaba con que el ojinegro se apegara tanto a la Hyuga, tenía la esperanza de que se encariñara con su pupila, quien probablemente había pensado lo mismo que ella con respecto a "aprovechar la situación" para ayudar al Uchiha. Pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, además tenía que velar por el bien estar de Naruto, aquel chico que representaba la esperanza de muchos y la propia.

Aun permanecía parada a unos dos metros fuera de la habitación, así que comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su interior empujando a la ojiblanca para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Bien, veo que los niños ya han despertado —se acercó a Hinata quien aun sostenía a Sasuke en sus brazos y le revolvió los cabellos a este último que ya había dejado de llorar—. Sasuke se ve bien y con bastante energía, ¿qué hay de Naruto?

El aludido volteó a ver a la mujer de cabello castaño y sonrió— Yo bien, pero tengo hambe —dijo mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

—Tsunade-sama, y-yo quería… bueno, yo… —intentaba decir Hinata.

—Espera un momento Hinata, necesito hablar con ustedes —la Hokage las miró seria.

Hinata se encaminó a la camilla para dejar a Sasuke ahí un momento mientras Sakura le ofrecía al pequeño un cuaderno y unos lápices que él miró con duda al principio, pero luego de ver a Hinata sonreírle, tomó gustoso. Ante esto Sakura no podía evitar sentirse abatida. Esta era su oportunidad de ayudar a Sasuke, pero parece que este se empecinaba -sin siquiera saber quien era ella- en alejarse y aferrarse a una chica con la cual muy probablemente jamás había transado una palabra, pero estaba determinada a ayudarlo a pesar de eso. Después de todo solo es un niño y los niños, hasta donde ella sabe, son volubles en cuanto a los sentimientos con las personas que los rodean. Miraba a Sasuke comenzar a pintar mientras por su mente surcaban estas ideas.

—Estuve hablando con Shikaku y al parecer realmente no tenemos ninguna idea de qué es lo que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke, así que tendremos que expandirnos al exterior en búsqueda de información…

—Pero Tsunade-sama, es peligroso enviar a ninjas fuera de la aldea —Shizune estaba notablemente preocupada—. La guerra está por empezar y…

—¡Ya lo sé! Eso ya lo sé, pero no podemos dejar a Naruto y Sasuke así. Naruto es el blanco de Madara en esta guerra y Sasuke es su títere, no podemos dejarlos así. He evitado pensar en eso, pero la posibilidad está y es que necesitaremos de la fuerza de Naruto para ganar esta guerra —suspiró—. Sé que es un riesgo, pero es uno que debemos correr.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación que fue interrumpido por las voces de los niños. Naruto se había bajado de su cama y subido a la de Sasuke.

—Oye, oye pestame el dojo —dijo el rubio mientras agitaba con algo de fuerza el hombro del azabache.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No! —respondió el Uchiha zafándose del agarre del ojiazul.

Naruto cerró los ojos e hizo un puchero y en menos de un segundo se lanzó sobre el otro menor quien tenía el lápiz de la discordia en la mano opuesta en la que Naruto estaba— ¡Dame lápiz teme! —Gritó el rubio mientras era empujado por Sasuke con su mano libre.

—¡No quiero dobe! —Replicó el azabache.

Las cuatro mujeres ahí presentes contemplaron la escena con un deje de diversión pues comprendieron que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Na-Naruto-kun, las cosas se piden por favor —interrumpió Hinata acercándose a la camilla— _Estoy-estoy regañando a Naruto-kun _–se dijo mientras sentía que las mejillas se le ruborizaban por lo apenada que se sentía en aquella situación.

—Eehhh ¡No! —Respondió sacándole la lengua a la ojiblanca—. ¡Ahoda tú dame lápiz! —regañó nuevamente el jinchuriki.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ya deja en paz a Sasuke-kun! —Interfirió Sakura acercándose a la camilla tomando a Naruto del camisón que traía puesto para llevarlo a su cama.

Tsunade bufó y volvió a hablar— Hasta que resolvamos este problema necesitaré que ustedes, Hinata y Sakura cuiden de Naruto y Sasuke. Esa será su misión a partir de ahora. Tendrán que estar pendientes de ellos las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Hai —dijeron las dos al unísono.

—Lo más conveniente es que se instalen a vivir con ellos en una casa cerca de la torre de Hokage —sugirió Shizune—. De esa forma será más fácil mantenerlos vigilados y fuera de todo peligro.

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza— supongo que tienes razón —meditó un poco—. Bien, mañana a primera hora quiero que los cuatro estén en la entrada de la torre, allí les diré en donde pueden quedarse.

—¡Hai! —volvieron a decir ambas kunoichi.

—Escuchen con atención porque esto es importante: deben en lo posible evitar que otras personas los vean, pueden decirles a sus amigos, pero el secreto debe quedar en un grupo pequeño —cerró los ojos y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Tsunade no solo veía una oportunidad para Sasuke con este problema, también veía la posibilidad de que Naruto tuviera la atención que de pequeño no tuvo, por ello decidió que a pesar de no tener idea de qué y cómo resolver el conflicto en el que estaban, aprovecharía al máximo el poder darle a estos dos niños el amor y cariño que podría determinar sus vidas. Cosa extraña considerando que ella no parecía estar dispuesta a acercarse a ellos.

Pasados unos minutos Sakura reprendía a Naruto por insistir en molestar a Sasuke, Hinata y Shizune reían ante la escena, Tsunade observaba todo divertida y Sasuke miraba enojado a Naruto. La atmosfera se hizo liviana y es que a pesar de ser extraño el hecho de que tanto Naruto como Sasuke fueran pequeños, era eso mismo lo que los llenaba de la vitalidad y el encanto que tienen los niños a tan corta edad. Mal que mal ellos son poco o nada conocedores de lo que pasa a su alrededor y eso sumado a su ingenuidad convierte en imposible el hacerles daño alguno, además de generar la necesidad de protegerlos con la vida de ser necesario.

—Hinat-ta tengo sueño —susurró Sasuke mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

Ante lo dicho todas parecieron reaccionar a la hora, ya era media noche. Tsunade carraspeo y luego habló.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos, Shizune, Hinata —La primera mencionada se encaminó a la puerta, pero por otro lado Hinata…

—¡No! Hina-ta quédate conmigo —pidió el Uchiha mientras sujetaba de la chaqueta a Hinata. Esta última se volteo para intentar calmarlo.

—Sasuke-kun, ya es hora de dormir. Hinata está cansada, debe irse a descansar también —se acercó la pelirosada al Uchiha para sujetarle las manos y lograr que soltara a la Hyuga.

—Pero, pero… —el azabache sentía como Sakura delicadamente tomaba sus manos como si se fuera a romper y lograba hacer que las abriera para dejar ir la prenda de Hinata.

—Sasuke-chan, te prometo que mañana vendré muy temprano a verte. Además, a partir de mañana viviremos juntos —dijo Hinata acariciando la cabeza del menor—. Por ahora debes descansar.

—Si —soltó de la nada Sakura mientras agachaba la mirada a las sabanas de la camilla con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata vio su reacción y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima dejándola completamente mojada. ¡Lo había olvidado! — _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_ —pensaba.

Si bien Sasuke necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara, ese alguien no tenía por qué ser ella. Sakura, aquella chica que es como si tuviera un cartel con luces de neón en la frente que dice "Amo a Sasuke-kun, estoy enamorada de él", era ella quien debía hacerlo. Era su misión no solo por ser su compañera de equipo, sino porque además estaba enamorada de él. Eso Hinata y todos sus compañeros lo sabían, entonces ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Y para colmar el vaso había dejado de lado que Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke y que si Sakura iba a cuidar de Sasuke, ella podría perfectamente cuidar de su amado rubio. Era frío, calculador y bastante osado de su parte el hacer o pensar algo así, pero era lo único que podía hacer el por el bien de su relación tanto con Naruto como con Sakura.

Si bien recordaba, Sasuke, el Uchiha Sasuke que ella recordaba jamás le había dirigido la palabra, salvo quizá en la academia cuando se saludaban, pero era un simple "Hola", nada más. Qué estúpida se estaba comportando. Sakura podría cuidar de él mientras que ella podría hacerse cargo de Naruto, aquel chico que la ha tenido enamorada de él durante años sin darse cuenta o reparar en ella.

Al darse cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo en silencio pues Sakura permanecía en la misma posición que la había hecho recapacitar y Tsunade junto a Shizune estaban afuera esperando. Decidió hablar.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha-san —soltó sin más al hacer una leve reverencia para alejarse del pequeño y dirigirse al Uzumaki que no la vio hasta que ella se paró junto a su camilla dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo a él sonreír también—. Buenas noches Naruto-kun —dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento daba un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

Naruto la miró perplejo y Hinata no pudo hacer más que sentir como la sangre se acumulada en sus pómulos. La Hyuga se volteó para ver que tanto Sasuke como Sakura la miraban con los mismos ojos que Naruto, entonces se aproximó a Sakura y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Si quería que Sakura pudiera acercarse más al Uchiha debía decirle el por qué él se había encariñado con ella tan rápidamente… o al menos decirle el por qué ella creía que eso había pasado. Se encaminaron a la ventana que estaba en la pared opuesta a la puerta de salida. Una vez alejadas de los niños que seguían mirándolas con sorpresa, Hinata le susurró a la Haruno las palabras que al ser pronunciadas le hicieron pensar que en realidad era una estupidez que una chica como ella le diera consejos de cómo acercarse a un hombre a una mujer con tanta personalidad y belleza como lo era Sakura.

—Sakura-san, yo solo quería decirte que Sasu… U-uchiha-san necesita que le digas que los vas a proteger… —hizo una pausa mientras llevaba sus manos ahora en puño a su pecho. Suspiró y siguió— cuando se convirtió en niño él se asustó y comenzó a llorar porque sus padres no estaban, entonces y-yo tuve que prometerle que lo cu-cuidaría hasta que ellos volvieran —terminó de decir al tiempo que levantaba la vista y miraba como Sakura la miraba con serenidad para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

—Arigato, Hinata-chan —y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue a ver a los menores.

Hinata se quedó viendo a Sakura ir hacia los pequeños y suspiró. Había hecho lo correcto, algo tarde, pero lo había hecho. Sintió como la puerta que había estado cerrada se abría un poco dejando que la cabeza de Shizune se asomara y la mirara con reproche. Hinata asintió con la cabeza como si con la mirada la aprendiz de Tsunade la hubiera llamado con palabras. Dio un pequeño trote a la puerta cuando de soslayo dirigió su mirada a los tres que se quedarían en la estancia. Vio a Naruto que le sonreía –se ruborizó-, vio a Sakura que parecía buscar algo en una gaveta entre las camillas y por último vio a Sasuke que la miraba con pena en sus ojos. Parecía querer llorar, pero ella no te detuvo, ya había interferido bastante entre él y Sakura, así que siguió su camino llegando a la puerta en donde se volteó para hacer una reverencia y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se despidió de la Hokage y de Shizune. Salió del hospital y se detuvo en la entrada para contemplar el cielo cubierto de estrellas que en ese momento lograron llenarla de inquietud. Eran hermosas, pero al verlas no pudo evitar recordar la cara de tristeza que había puesto el pequeño Sasuke cuando ella se retiraba del lugar. Le había prometido que estaría con él y así lo haría, solo que ahora mantendría una distancia prudente entre ellos para así no estorbar entre el amor que posiblemente se haría mutuo entre el Uchiha y la Haruno.

—Pero que disparates estoy pensando —se reprendió a sí misma al reflexionar que era tal vez el pensamiento más absurdo el que había tenido segundos atrás. El que ella se "interpusiera" entre esos dos era una mera ilusión, porque el que ella interfiriera significaría que Sasuke siente o podría llegar a asentir algo por ella—. ¡_A veces soy tan torpe!_–Se dijo mentalmente para emprender camino de vuelta a su hogar en el que muy probablemente estarían esperándola para regañarla por lo tarde que era.

Las calles estaban casi completamente vacías y de las personas que circulaban por las veredas eran contadas con los dedos de las manos. Algunas parecían ir en completa tranquilidad, otras parecía que corrían con desesperación a sus casas. Hinata se sintió algo ofendida por ello, y cómo no si había gente que no confiaba en la habilidad de los shinobi y en su disposición para protegerlos del peligro, más aun ni siquiera se esforzaban en demostrar lo contrario. Bufó algo molesta por ello y cansada de caminar inició una carrera limpia a su casa, entonces calló en la cuenta de que tal vez esas personas estaban pensando en lo mismo que ella: llegar luego a sus casas para descansar. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó exhausta a su casa en donde fue reprendida por una consejera que la esperaba en la entrada. Se dirigió a su cuarto en donde se despojó de toda la ropa para encerrarse en el baño en donde tomó una ducha para posteriormente vestirse e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente iniciaría la misión que sin dudas sería la más importante de su vida hasta ahora: cuidar de Naruto Uzumaki. Y con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

* * *

.

En el hospital, en cierta habitación del hospital las cosas estaban algo complicadas con un Naruto hiperactivo que no dejaba de saltar en la cama pues tenía mucha energía ya que había comido y se sentía con energía suficiente para permanecer despierto toda la noche en tanto Sakura harta de pedirle que se quedara quieto buscaba un sedante para calmarlo de una vez.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba recostado dándole la espalda al escandalo que había en la camilla junto a la suya. Estaba triste y enojado.

Sakura, luego de un forcejeo que terminó en un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Naruto y una inyección en el brazo del menor que de seguro dejaría marca, al ver que este último poco a poco cerraba los ojos miró al otro niño que estaba de espaldas. Caminó en su dirección para comprobar si estaba dormido, pero cuando se acercó notó que no lo estaba, así que, recordando lo que Hinata le había dicho hace más de una hora atrás se dispuso a hablarle.

—Sasuke-kun, quiero hablar contigo —dijo al tiempo que tomaba su hombro para que este volteara. El Uchiha se sentó plantando su mirada en las sabanas que ahora solo cubrían sus piernas.

Sakura vio que estaba triste. Seguramente era por lo de Hinata, pero ahora mismo ella se encargaría de que él olvidara su apego por la Hyuga. Con algo de nerviosismo y un rubor más que notorio en su rostro dirigió su mano a la cabeza del chico que le había robado el corazón, notó que este la miraba de reojo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa que demostraba la emoción que sentía de poder hacer algo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer a pesar de haber sido su compañera de equipo.

—Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero que te preocupes —hizo una pausa al momento que abrió los ojos que se habían cerrado para completar la sonrisa de segundos atrás—, porque yo te cuidaré. Voy a protegerte y no te dejaré solo, ¿de acuerdo?

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos del azabache al tiempo que el mismo volvía a bajar la mirada, asentía con la cabeza y se recostaba en la misma posición en la que estaba antes, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos en señal de querer dormir de una vez.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada de su reacción, pero seguro esta había sido escueta porque el muchacho estaba cansado. Sin dejar de pensar lo mismo una y otra vez se sentó en una silla frente a las dos camas y desde ahí vigiló el sueño de los dos durante toda la noche, aunque a ratos se levantaba e iba a ver a Sasuke dormir profundamente. Se le quedaba contemplando por un buen rato hasta que reaccionaba a que debía estar pendiente de Naruto también.

La noche pasó lenta y cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer Sakura sintió que a su costado la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Shizune con una bolsa en las manos.

—Buenos días Shizune-san —saludó Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

—Buenos días —saludó la recién llegada—. He traído algo de ropa para vestirlos —dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a los infantes que parecían estar despertando—. Tsunade-sama me pidió que los llevara a la casa en la que estarán viviendo por un tiempo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza para después encaminarse a la puerta y anunciar que iría por el desayuno.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Naruto y Sasuke estaban vestidos—_ ¡Diablos! Y yo que quería vestir a Sasuke-kun _—al darse cuenta del pensamiento tan, tal vez depravado que había tenido se llevó una mano a la boca como queriendo ocultar lo que realmente pensaba. Entró y les sirvió a los dos el desayuno en una bandeja. Naruto como siempre llenaba la estancia con sus gritos siendo el "Itadakimasu" el que más fuerte se oyó cuando atacó la comida -cual animal- que pusieron frente a él. Sasuke comió en silencio sin despegar la vista de la comida y sin siquiera dar las gracias. Sakura lo reprendió por eso…

—Sasuke-kun, uno debe dar las gracias cuando te dan de comer —más que reproche parecía un dulce canto que trataba de llamarlo para que hiciera las cosas bien. Pero el niño simplemente la miró unos segundos, agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo y se volvió a su plato para terminar de comer.

A decir verdad Sakura esperaba que él le diera las gracias cuando le regañó, pero aunque él no lo hizo, ella se sintió conforme de saber que la próxima vez si lo haría, después de todo el había asentido a su reclamo.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la entrada de la torre del Hokage en donde tenían que reunirse con su otra compañera que estaría con ellos por un buen tiempo. En el trayecto Naruto pidió una y mil veces a Sakura que lo tomara en brazos pues estaba cansado de caminar y ante la constante negación de esta cedió a la amabilidad de Shizune quien le extendió los brazos. Una vez en sus brazos Naruto no dejaba de preguntar qué era esto, qué era aquello, para qué servía, podía tener uno de esos, etc. Shizune hacía lo mejor que podía para responderle pero lo cierto es que estaba que lo arrojaba contra una pared…le estaba causando un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Al verse sin la atención de su compañera aprendiz y del rubio, se acercó hasta el ojinegro que hasta ese entonces iba en completo silencio mirando hacia el frente y con las manos en los bolsillos— _Al menos ahora sé que toda la vida ha sido igual _—pensó Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun —le dijo cuando ya estaba caminando junto a él—, ¿quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—No.

Sakura se encogió de hombros por la respuesta tan tajante y sin expresión del pequeño. Era como en los tiempo de academia, si ni la miraba. Siguió caminando mientras pensaba en las formas y cosas que podría hacer en su estadía en aquella casa para hacer feliz a Sasuke.

Cuando estaban a unos diez metros de la entrada de la torre, lograron divisar a Hinata que al verlos sonrío y los saludó agitando la mano. Sakura sonrió y se volteó para avisar a los otros de la presencia de la Hyuga en el lugar acordado, mas para su sorpresa…

—¡Hina-ta! ¡Hina-ta! —Escuchó lo mismo unas cinco veces más sintiendo como los gritos se hacían cada vez más lejanos. Al volver la vista a la ojiblanca vio que tenía una cara de sorpresa quizá igual a la que tenía ella misma en ese momento al ver como Sasuke se lanzaba con fuerza a abrazar las piernas de la chica.

Hinata nada más vio como una mancha negra corría a ella con los brazos extendidos y de un momento a otro se aferraba a sus piernas con una fuerza que casi logra estamparla contra el suelo. Miró a sus piernas y vio el cabello azabache, o el cuerpo del que tenía ese cabello que parecía querer fundirse con ella. Sonrió un poco ante el acto. Se inclinó y acarició la cabeza del Uchiha que levantó la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Hina-ta, te estrañé —le dijo con una timidez que la Hyuga evidenció al notar los pómulos del menor teñidos de un leve rojo al igual que los propios por tal confesión.

—Mmm… yo también te extrañé Sasuke-chan —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke sonrió aun más, Hinata le había dicho "Sasuke-chan" de nuevo y no "Uchiha-san" como la última vez que la vio. Volvió a enterrarse en sus piernas con fuerza.

Sakura miró la escena un tanto disgustada. ¿No se suponía que tanto ella como Hinata –en un pacto mudo- habían acordado que ella se haría cargo de Sasuke mientras Naruto quedaba al completo cuidado de la ojiblanca? Bufó molesta acercándose al lugar viendo de reojo a Hinata que no reparó en su presencia hasta que Shizune llegó junto a ellas.

—Bien, es hora de irnos antes de que más personas nos vean —bajó a Naruto de sus brazos—, así que por favor síganme.

Sasuke que aun no se soltaba de Hinata sintió como esta lo apartaba de sus piernas para apuntarle con el dedo que debían seguir a Shizune, el azabache asintió separándose mientras estiraba su mano para sujetar la de la mayor. Hinata se sorprendió por ello, mas no apartó la mano, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando alguien se paró justo al lado de Sasuke inclinándose para tomarle la otra mano. Sasuke se asustó por el roce que había tenido su mano libre y se replegó hacia Hinata que ya había soltado su otra mano.

—Sas..Uchiha-san, es mejor que vaya de la mano con Sakura-san —le sonrió mientras se separaba del menor como si la estuviera persiguiendo el diablo.

Sasuke intentó alcanzarla, pero un jalón en su brazo, que ahora era sujetado por la Haruno, lo detuvo. Ella sostuvo su mano al tiempo que le sonreía para iniciar su caminata. Sasuke bajó la mirada triste mientras la seguía, y así lo hizo todo el camino. Más fue su tristeza cuando vio que Hinata le daba la mano a Naruto para caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que se encontraba a uno de los costados de la torre oculta por la espesura de un pequeño bosque se sorprendieron al ver que si bien no era enorme, era hermosa. Tradicional al más puro estilo Hyuga. Las paredes eran de un color crema que apenas si era visible pues estaban adosadas de un sinfín de enredaderas y flores de distintas formas, tamaños y colores. Alrededor de la casa habían bastantes arboles y un par de senderos a ambos lados de ella que parecían dar al patio trasero.

A la señal de Shizune se adentraron en el lugar y su sorpresa fue mayor que la de antes al apreciar la belleza y elegancia del interior. Paredes de un blanco que permitía resaltar la belleza de los adornos en las paredes y muebles que llenaban el lugar. Desde la entrada se podía ver un ancho pasillo que aparte de los elementos antes mencionados tenía una tres puertas, dos a su derecha y una a su izquierda junto a la cual había una escalera.

Recorrieron la casa topándose con que en la puerta a su izquierda había una amplia cocina con una mesa en el centro, además de una cantidad asombrosa de ventanas que permitían al sol filtrarse al interior. Dentro de las otras dos puertas del pasillo había dos habitaciones grandes que estaban separadas al medio por un baño que tenía una bañera en la que podían entrar hasta siete personas si se lo propusieran, junto a una ducha y todos los utensilios, accesorios y partes que un baño normalmente tiene.

En el segundo piso había una sala de estar, un baño y dos habitaciones llenas de juguetes –sin duda Tsunade hizo bien su trabajo o tal vez…-

—Ayer estuve hasta altas horas de la noche buscando juguetes, alimentos y todas las cosas que necesitarán para vivir aquí… —susurró con cansancio en la voz Shizune.

Las otras dos adultas sonrieron por la confesión de Shizune, sin duda era lo más obvio.

—Bueno, yo me retiro por ahora. Cualquier cosa les estaremos informando y recuerden no salir del perímetro marcado por el bosque —dijo para retirarse del lugar dejando a los cuatro nuevo habitantes de la casa sin oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente.

—Neh, Shakura, ¿dónde está baño? —Preguntó con urgencia Naruto tapando sus partes intimas con ambas manos mientras se balanceaba dando brincos con ambos pies.

Sakura suspiró y cogiéndolo de la camisa lo llevó al baño. Hinata río escuchando los reclamos de Sakura y Naruto hasta que sintió que le jalaban del pantalón, era Sasuke que la miraba con una cara neutral.

—Hina-ta, ¿estas enojada con yo? —Su rostro cambió a uno de pena y desconcierto esperando la respuesta de la mayor.

Hinata por su parte no caía en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fue entonces que recordó las veces que había rehuido de él para no tener problemas con Sakura. Su rostro se llenó de preocupación ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque sabía que Sasuke se había encariñado con ella y al alejarse así de él lo estaba lastimando… eso no podía ser, aunque Sasuke no se fijara en ella cuando fuera grande, y aunque no fueran amigos ella no podía ser mala con un Uchiha Sasuke que tenía a penas cuatro años, ¡Por Dios, si era solo un niño!

Se agachó para quedar a la altura del ojinegro y acarició su mejilla con ternura mientras le sonreía de la misma manera–. No Sasuke-chan, no estoy enfadada contigo – le dijo al tiempo que retiraba su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke se había sorprendido por la acción de Hinata, le había acariciado la mejilla y sonreído. Se sintió emocionado a más no poder y con una sonrisa tan grande como su rostro podía concederle se lanzó a abrazar a la Hyuga con fuerza, ella por su parte ya no intentó apartarlo ni siquiera cuando Sakura y Naruto llegaron al lugar.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun ¿por qué no van a jugar a una de las habitaciones y deciden en cuál van a quedarse? —Consultó Sakura mientras apuntaba a los cuartos que los que hablaba.

Sasuke se separó de Hinata, la miró, asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la cual Naruto ya había partido. Entraron en una de las habitaciones y cerraron la puerta de un portazo que retumbó en todos los lugares de la casa.

—Hinata…yo…yo… —Sakura balbuceó un poco pero fue interrumpida por la misma que ella había nombrado.

—Sakura-san yo sé lo que usted quiere decirme —la pelirosa la miro dándole a entender que quería que siguiera hablando. La Hyuga bajó la mirada al suelo—. Yo sé que usted ama a Uchiha-san…

—Y tu amas a Naruto —soltó de repente provocando que un fuerte rojo brillante inundara todo el rostro de Hinata— _¿Tan obvia soy?_ —pensó la misma. Sakura sonrió por la reacción de Hinata.

—H-h-hai…de-demo —de la habitación en donde se habían encerrado los niños se escuchó un fuerte "¡déjame en paz dobe!", seguido de un "¡teme! ¡Urusai y dame eso!", a continuación se oyeron más gritos e insultos inentendibles para las dos chicas que miraban la puerta de la habitación en cuestión entre sorprendidas y divertidas.

Hinata recordó lo que pasaba antes de escuchar todo ese alboroto y siguió hablando— Sakura-san, lo que yo quería decirle es que… yo no tengo ningún interés así como usted lo tiene en Uchiha-san, por eso me había hecho la idea de apartarme de él para que usted pudiera acercarse más, demo… —pasó saliva con nerviosismo—, demo cando usted fue al baño con Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san me preguntó si acaso yo estaba enojada con él, entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez no debería alejarme de él así, tan rápido p-porque ellos s-son unos niños ahora —hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a Sakura quien en esos momentos desvió la mirada a un costado—. Pienso que con el tiempo él se va a encariñar más con usted que conmigo, pero por ahora siento que es cruel que me aleje así de él cuando le prometí que no lo dejaría solo…y-y sobre eso quiero pedirle disculpas, yo la verdad no lo pensé y…

—¡Basta! —Interrumpió Sakura—. No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas por algo como eso, además tienes razón. Me he comportado como una niña tonta —en su rostro había tristeza cuando miró a Hinata, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—, así que empecemos de nuevo…digo, estaremos aquí con ellos por un buen tiempo y debemos cuidarlos bien. Entre más cariño reciban mucho mejor, así quizá Sasuke-kun cambie de parecer… —dijo con algo de tristeza.

—T-tiene razón, ¡yo también lo creo así!

Sakura sonrió— ahora, vamos a ver qué hacen estos dos encerrados ahí. Parece que se van a matar —dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada pues aún se escuchaban los gritos desde dentro de aquella habitación.

—Hai.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un caos total: juguetes desparramados por todo el piso, paredes ralladas, una cama deshecha y un Naruto que golpeaba con una almohada a un Sasuke que levantaba por sobre su cabeza una silla para arrojársela a su agresor. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó ante la presencia de las chicas que hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no romper en carcajadas limpias pues tanto Naruto como Sasuke tenían las caras llenas de rayones y pinturas dándoles un aspecto de demacrados. Sin mencionar que por la cabeza de ambas mujeres pasó el hecho de que estaban frente al temible, frío y cruel Uchiha Sasuke, además del ahora adorado, fuerte y respetado héroe de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Francamente la idea de verlos en este tipo de situaciones parecía tan irreal que era casi imposible asimilar lo que había frente a sus ojos.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! ¡Deténganse! —Gritó Sakura.

El grito asustó a ambos chicos provocando que Sasuke dejara caer la silla a un lado y Naruto frustrado por ser detenido le arrojara la almohada directo a la cara a Sakura. Un aura roja asesina salió de la pelirosa provocando el miedo en los tres presentes.

—¡N-A-R-U-T-O! ¡BAKA! —Se lanzó a agarrarlo, pero este la esquivó.

—Y-yo, l-lo siento ttebayo —gritó con desesperación al verse acorralado en una pared.

Sakura hizo retronar los huesos de sus manos apretando una extendida sobre la otra en forma de puño— Esto te enseñará a escucharme y no volver a enfrentarme ¡Shanaro!

Sasuke vio con horror como la ojiverde había arremetido contra Naruto y apreció como este último, como todo buena persona en su sano juicio haría, esquivó a la mujer que segundos después lo acorralo contra la pared nuevamente. Un "Shanaro" fue lo último que escuchó antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a quien se la estaba acariciando. Sonrió al ver a Hinata que miraba al frente con algo de preocupación en el rostro. Dirigió la mirada al mismo lugar donde ella veía y contempló el que pudo haber sido el fin de aquel dobe que tanto lo había molestado y del cual ahora sentía lastima.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó una voz mientras veía como quien iba a la cabeza se detenía en mitad del desierto, por lo que quienes lo seguían hicieron lo mismo.

—Si, aquí es —respondió.

Siete siluetas se detuvieron después de haber viajado largas horas hasta el desierto de Suna en búsqueda de un pergamino. Ni siquiera se habían detenido a comer o dormir. Quien estaba al mando estaba lejos de ser considerado con el bien estar de los demás, por el contrario cuando uno de ellos preguntó si se podían detener, los fulminó a todos con la mirada provocando que guardaran silencio el resto del viaje.

—¿En dónde está ese pergamino… Natsuki-dono? —Resonó la voz otro de los presentes en el lugar.

—Justo aquí —aseveró la mujer al tiempo que con sus manos hacia unos sellos, afirmó una de sus manos en el suelo y recitaba un conjuro luego del cual un agujero se abrió en el suelo de donde -como si estuviera levitando- salió un pergamino.

—Ren, tómalo —le ordenó a una de las personas ahí presentes. Entonces un chico de tez blanca, alto, delgado, de cabello negro, ojos lila y finas facciones se asomó de entre los demás para tomar lo que le ordenaron con el típico desinterés que le caracterizaba.

—Siento como saliera energía de él —murmuró el mismo joven al tener entre una de sus manos el pergamino.

—Reacciona a la presencia del zafiro. Ahora dámelo —sin chistar, Ren le entregó el pergamino a aquella mujer de nombre Natsuki.

La mujer se quitó la capa de la cabeza y dejó ver su larga cabellera de un amarillo brillante y sedoso, además de unos grandes ojos color rojo y unos labios del mismo tono. Era joven y hermosa, mas en su mirada no había más que un destello de frialdad y codicia.

Abrió el pergamino y leyó su contenido— Interesante —musitó—, será divertido —terminó de decir cerrando el documento en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó otro de los que seguían a al mujer.

—Tendremos que ir por los mocosos de los que nos habló Runa —miró a la mencionada, una chicha de cabello azul rizado y ojos pequeños del mismo color de su cabello. Parecía ser mas baja que cualquiera de los demás, pero en su rostro se podía ver que no era tan joven como tal vez quisiera—. ¿De dónde dijiste que eran?

—De Konoha —respondió decidida a enmendar su error.

—Bien, a Konoha entonces y solo por esta vez nos detendremos en Suna a comer y descansar algo —todos la miraron sorprendidos—. Konoha es tierra de fuertes ninjas y los necesitaré a ustedes con todas sus fuerzas si es que necesitamos luchar, ¡ahora muévanse!

En menos de un segundo las siente sombras que antes estaban en el lugar desaparecieron justo antes de que el sol hiciera acto de presencia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Después de ordenar el desastre que había en la habitación que ahora pertenecía a Naruto a petición de Sasuke que no quería dormir en un cuarto que estaba desordenado por culpa del _dobe_, se encaminaron al baño de abajo para darles un baño a los menores que además de estar sucios, apestaban cual chancho recién salido de la basura.

Al entrar al baño y recordar al verlo que había una tina demasiado grande Sakura propuso que se bañaran los cuatro juntos, pues aseguraba necesitar uno después de haber estado en pie toda la noche. Hinata se ruborizó al máximo y casi se desmaya de nos ser porque Sakura la saco del transe "_Bañarme…bañarnos…desnuda…desnudo…Naruto-kun"._ Entonces vio que Sakura tenía también un rubor en sus pómulos, aunque no tanto como para competir con unaa experta como ella a la hora de avergonzarse.

—Tra-tranquilízate… —Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad manteniendo la cara en dirección a Hinata pero con los ojos mirando a un costado— … tú, tu misma lo has dicho…son solo…solo niños… ¿no?

Hinata aun con el rubor impreso en el rostro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Sakura se dirigió a abrir la llave del agua de la tina y Hinata a buscar toallas. Finalmente, con el agua ya lista y en su punto le ordenaron quitarse la ropa a los niños que hasta ese momento estaban intentando juga ajedrez, juego en el cual ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo diablos jugar, pero que a pesar de eso Sasuke se jactaba de ser el ganador indiscutible conforme hacía rápidos movimientos creando reglas de la nada, cosa que Naruto no notó pues trataba de memorizar lo que el azabache decía. Ambos obedecieron y rumbo al baño se fueron quitando cada una de las prendas que los cubrían. Mientras hacían eso Sakura y Hinata tomaron sus bolsos que habían dejado en la entrada junto a la bolsa con ropa que les había entregado Shizune. Sacaron ropa y la dejaron lista para luego salir y vestirse. Al entrar al baño se toparon con un Naruto y Sasuke completamente desnudos, el primero jugaba con el pequeño "tubo", como le llamó el y el segundo miraba con atención su reflejo en un amplio espejo frente a la bañera gigante.

Las dos chicas sintieron como la sangre se les subía a la cara. Hinata no lograba procesar nada de lo que pasaba y Sakura se sentía realmente avergonzada por haber sugerido aquella idea de bañarse todos juntos minutos atrás. La ojiverde sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y ordenó a los niños que antes de bañarse recogieran la ropa que dejaron tirada en el pasillo. Aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a desvestirse. Al ver que Hinata seguía en shock la zarandeó de un hombro y la miró a los ojos para hacerle saber que debía apurarse. Se desvistieron y envolvieron en una toalla cada una tan rápido como jamás lo habían hecho. Estaban recogiendo la ropa del suelo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los dos pequeños que traían a rastras sus prendas. Se detuvieron al seco al notar que las mayores estaban envueltas en toallas. Sakura se acercó a ellos para tomar sus ropas y echarlas en el mismo canasto que las de ellas. Ordenó a los menores entrar al agua.

—Bien, Hinata, es nuestro turno —dijo con más nerviosismo que determinación en su voz.

—H-h-hai —respondió la ojiblanca acercándose a la tina.

—Bien… ¡Chicos miren para allá! —gritó Sakura.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a donde ella les apuntaba en dirección contraria a la que ellos estaban. De un rápido movimiento ambas chicas entraron al agua y se sentaron en el fondo hasta que solo la mitad de sus caras quedara a la vista.

Al no ver nada, los niños voltearon a ver de nuevo a las chicas que para su sorpresa estaban en el agua con ellos.

—¿Nos bañamos juntos? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja dejando entre ver la duda en su rostro.

—¡Genial! —gritó Naruto sonriendo cabalmente acercándose a las chicas.

Al presenciar las reacciones de los pequeños, Hinata y Sakura se relajaron porque se dieron cuenta de que aunque sea algo pervertido para sus ojos, estaban haciendo algo que alegraba a ambos jóvenes, bueno… Sasuke no se había negado ni puesto mala cara; algo es algo.

Sakura se animo a tomar el shampoo para comenzar con la labor del baño. Limpiaron todas sus cabezas con shampoo de lavanda para las chicas y uno más neutral para los chicos. Entre su labor ninguna de las dos notó que se habían salido del agua más de la cuenta dejando ver toda su desnudez delante de los niños que a pesar de verlas no detuvieron los juegos que habían inventado para pasar el rato en el baño.

—Etoy cofundido —soltó Naruto de la nada.

—¿Qué-qué sucede Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata que había permanecido todo el baño con el rojo vivo en sus pómulos.

—¿Shakura es niño o niña? —Preguntó llevando una de sus manos a su mentón.

—¿Cómo que si soy niño o niña? Soy una chica… —susurró Sakura con una evidente incredulidad en el rostro y una ceja levantada.

—¿En serio? Es que tiene pecho plano como niño… —dijo Sasuke mientras apuntaba el pecho de la mencionada.

Y ni mil amenazas, ataques o la misma furia de Tsunade hubieran logrado que Sakura volviera en sí. Su amado Sasuke al parecer jamás dejaría de ser tan directo con ella.

Después de todo cuidar de niños pequeños como Naruto y Sasuke serían aún más complicado y difícil de llevar de lo que pensaron.

.

.

.

**_Continuará…_**

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo que fue 70% relleno en honor a la serie… ok no xD

Ante cualquier mención sobre la escena del baño… me inspiré en algún capítulo de "Detective Conan". No sé si alguien recuerda a Ran (Claudia) tomando un baño junto a Conan en aguas termales ¿xD? Bueno, de ahí viene la idea x3

Cualquier comentario positivo, negativo, halago, queja, suplica (ah? ¿xD?) o lo que sea… review o mp son siempre bienvenidos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D

¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!


	4. ¡Entrene Juguemos! (ttebayo!)

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

Lo sé, soy de lo peor, ¡tardé mucho en actualizar! ¡Lo siento!

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes**: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones respecto a _EDICIÓN_:** Iba a actualizar este fic un par de fin de semanas atrás, pero me arrepentí al reparar en que no había editado como corresponde los tres primeros capítulos, así que antes de actualizar, edité. No se espanten, no es necesario que vuelvan a leer los capítulos anteriores, ya que solo se trata de pequeños cambios ortográficos y de redacción… principalmente en el capítulo 2 el cual sí tiene pequeños cambios de acciones y palabras que no son trascendentales, pero si gustan volver a leer… ¡bienvenidos sean a hacerlo! (A todo esto no sé como diablos no me llovieron en piedrazos por tan horrorosa narración en ese capítulo Dx).

A partir de ahora, y como vengo haciendo con otro fic SasuHina (que los invito a leer :D, se llama "Ryumyaku"), leeré y editaré cada capítulo antes de subirlo, así que esto muy probablemente no se volverá a repetir.

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos_ —.

—"_Recuerdos"_ —.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo IV.- ¡Entrene…Juguemos! (ttebayo!)**

—Shizune ¿Ellos ya están ahí? —Interrogó la castaña alzando la vista para ver a la nombrada ingresando a su oficina.

—¡Hai!

—Bien —se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.

—Tsunade-sama —vio a la Hokage mirarla de reojo—, hablé con Shikaku-san y dice que en los registros no hay rastros de una piedra roja ni nada que se le parezca. Además, y dado que la misión debe realizarse en completo sigilo, le ha sido un poco difícil acceder a la información necesaria.

Tsunade miró el techo de la habitación asimilando lo dicho por Shizune y repasando en su mente una y otra vez lo que estaba por hacer— No nos queda de otra, tendremos que pedir ayuda a otro de los Kages.

—Pe-pero Tsunade-sama, creí que esto no saldría de aquí…

—Así era, pero creo que en la aldea no encontraremos la respuesta. Si mis cálculos son correctos, Naruto encontró esa piedra de camino al País de la Tierra, por lo tanto debemos pedir la ayuda del Tsuchikage —puso sus codos sobre la mesa cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella—. Onoki debe saber algo.

—¿Él accederá? —Hizo una pausa que interrumpió ella misma volviendo a hablar al ver a la Hokage mirarla directamente—, es decir, dadas las circunstancias… la próxima guerra —bajó la mirada dejando ver en su rostro las facciones que reflejaban la preocupación y angustia que sentía en esos momentos— ¿cree que se lo tomará con calma y con la discreción pertinente?

La castaña soltó un suspiro dejando salir toda su frustración con él— será difícil, por lo que iré personalmente a hablar con él —se recostó en su silla y sonrió con ironía—, es mejor tener que hablar con el Tushikage que con el Raikage, ¿no?

Shizune la miró mostrando una leve sonrisa— ¿Está segura de que es la piedra la causa de esto?

—No, pero es más probable eso a que se trate de un jutsu. Además no tenemos tiempo que perder —suspiró—. Convocaré una reunión de emergencia con el Tsuchikage mientras tanto, ve e informa a los equipos de Gai, al ocho, al diez y a Yamato que deben estar atentos a los movimientos que hayan cerca de la casa en mi ausencia. También quiero que llames a un grupo de ANBU para establecer un perímetro de protección alrededor… un grupo de ocho o diez no más, no queremos llamar la atención. Además, recuerda que debes estar pendiente de lo que Sakura y Hinata necesiten. Pide a Ino y a Tenten que te ayuden con ello.

—Entendido. ¿El equipo de Gai-san y el diez? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos— y ¿qué hay de Kakashi-san?

—Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible y Kakashi estará a cargo en mi ausencia —respondió—. Cuando los ninjas que salieron de la aldea en busca de pistas de la piedra vuelvan, diles que comiencen a prepararse para la guerra. No habrá más misiones hasta entonces.

—¿Los ancianos… no se enfadarán por dejar a Kakashi-san a cargo? —su voz sonó nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos luego.

—Hai —hizo una reverencia para salir del lugar…

—Espera…

Lo cierto es que la Godaime tenía más de un problema dando vueltas en su mente. El día anterior se había enterado de dos noticias que lejos de ser consideradas problemas, eran emergencias de alto nivel que requerían de su atención total.

La primera de ellas era el hecho de que tanto Naruto, "el chico de la profecía" y héroe de Konoha, así como también Sasuke, el desertor y traidor de la Hoja, habían –por razones aún desconocidas- vuelto a ser niños que a penas y si podrían lanzar un shuriken de madera. Por un lado este hecho alivianaba la carga de tener que enfrentarse a un colérico Uchiha en medio de la batalla. Cosa que seguramente hubiera costado más de una vida del lado de los suyos, pero por otra parte estaba el que Naruto tampoco pudiera participar en la guerra, ni siquiera para defenderse en caso de que Madara llegara a él.

Naruto, siendo el jinchuriki, era el blanco de Madara. Las condiciones físicas y psicológicas actuales del Uzumaki, lo convertían en un blanco fácil, demasiado fácil.

Sin embargo, este era solo el primero de los asuntos que desde hace doce horas ocupaban la mente de la ninja médico…

"…_Los seis shinobis se dirigieron a la salida, pero solo cinco salieron. Tsunade arqueó una ceja al ver como Kakashi se aproximaba nuevamente al escritorio de la Hokage._

—_Tsunade-sama, hay algo que debe saber sobre Sasuke —sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para pararse derecho—. O mejor dicho, sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha._

_La castaña no entendía muy bien a que venía todo eso, pero si Kakashi creía era necesario mencionarlo, entonces debía ser importante— habla._

—_Bien, iré al grano —entrecerró el único ojo visible—. Durante la cumbre de los cinco Kages Madara nos dijo a Naruto, Yamato y a mí que Konoha le ordenó a Uchiha Itachi acabar con su clan —hizo una pausa de no más de dos segundos viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer frente a él—. Sandaime Hokage y el consejo de ancianos dieron la orden al enterarse del propio Itachi sobre las intenciones del clan Uchiha de comenzar una revuelta contra la Hoja._

_¿Qué la masacre fue una orden del viejo? ¿Uchiha Itachi no es un traidor como todos creen? Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se repetía una y otra vez las palabras del Jounin— supongo que es absurdo preguntar si acaso Sasuke lo sabe…_

—_Esa es precisamente la razón por la que Sasuke quiere destruir Konoha. Según Madara, él quiere acabar con el lugar que le causó tanto dolor __—_respondió con algo de pesar en su voz sin que Tsunade lo notase.

—_¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

—_Yamato me dijo que Sasuke habló sobre ello cuando él, Naruto, Sai y Hinata se enfrentaron a él —soltó sabiendo de ante mano la orden que le daría la Godaime—. Así que supongo que Sai y Hinata deben saberlo, pero deben creer que son solo especulaciones, nada cierto… aún._

_Se mordió el labio con fuerza— bien, nadie más debe saber. Asegúrate de que no se lo digan a nadie._

—_Hai. De todas formas, no hay forma de saber si es verdad _—_reflexionó en voz alta_—. _Después de todo puede tratarse de una mentira que Madara ideó para utilizar a Sasuke _—_hizo una pausa contemplando el rostro tenso de la mujer que no lo miraba_—_, pero también hay una posibilidad de que sea verdad…_

—_Danzo… _—_el peliplata la miró son comprender bien._

—_Sasuke asesinó a Danzo por ese motivo, por creer que él…_

—_Según Ao, Danzo tenía el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui en su ojo derecho…la Mizukage me lo dijo…_

_Esta información descolocó al Jounin que recordó como se culpó a Uchiha Itachi por la muerte del que era su mejor amigo. Entonces…_

—_Puedes retirarte._

—_Hai _—_la expresión en el rostro de la Hokage demandaba que se le obedeciera sin titubear.__"_

Y si tal vez…

—Shizune, busca y trae la ficha de Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Eh? —logró a penas articular la ojinegra.

—Lo quiero todo: información sobre su familia, amigos, misiones, etc. Busca y trae todo lo que encuentres que tenga relación con Uchiha Itachi.

Parpadeó varias veces intentando en vano comprender a qué venía todo eso. Mas, no le quedó de otra que simplemente afirmar ante la ahora penetrante mirada de la Hokage.

Una vez sola en su oficina, la Hokage se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la villa que había jurado proteger con su vida— _¡Maldición!_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Era un soleado día en la aldea de Konoha. Así como había un viento capaz de entumecer a los civiles, también se alzaba en lo alto del cielo un sol que pegaba con sus rayos sin misericordia alguna a los shinobis que en esos momentos pulían sus habilidades sin detenerse a descansar. ¿Quién descansaría de su entrenamiento con una guerra a cuestas?

De entre los shinobis que en ese momento se encontraban entrenando, once fueron citados a una reunión con la asistente de la Godaime. No hubo motivos ni explicaciones claras por parte de los ANBU que fueron a buscarlos, el lugar acordado para la reunión no parecía tener el carácter apropiado para informales sobre alguna misión de alto riesgo, y ni hablar de lo extraño que se volvía el asunto cuando se dieron por enterados de la asistencia de otros equipos. Aunque claro, había un equipo que posiblemente se imaginaba los motivos de tan extraña reunión para los demás.

El equipo de la _Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Moju_* fue uno de los grupos llamados por Shizune. Cuando se les avisó del lugar y la hora para llegar, el sensei no dudó en mandar a sus alumnos a iniciar el recorrido a la villa trotando de ida y de vuelta… veinte veces mientras esquivaban y atacaban al Jounin de cejas pobladas que no dejaba de hacer hincapié una y otra vez en "la llama de la juventud". Los viajes fueron tediosos y agotadores, pero no se detuvieron ni perdieron el ritmo, mucho menos consideraron semejante idea de su sensei absurda, después de todo la cita era para pasado medio día y ellos fueron informados del asunto a eso de las diez de la mañana.

Ya bien pasado medio día, iniciaron el camino por vigésima séptima vez hacia la entrada de la Torre del Hokage.

En el lugar los aguardaba la pelicafe acompañada del equipo diez, Sai, Kiba y Shino. Justo cuando ellos llegaron, a unos metros de ellos apareció Yamato completando el grupo. El saludo fue seco por parte de todos. La tensión por los futuros acontecimientos era latente.

—¿Y Hinata-sama? — se extrañó de no verla con su equipo el ojiperla.

—Bueno… — nervioso rascó su mejilla cerca de su marca triangular invertida rojiza — ella, pues…

—Es de la misión que en estos momentos Hinata y Sakura están efectuando que los he llamado.

—¿Shizune-san, qué sucede? ¿Para que nos necesita la Hokage? — la rubia fue la primera en hablar dejando entre ver la preocupación en su voz — ¿Pasa algo con Sakura y Hinata?

Suspiró. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia para lo que vendría a continuación…

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_-Okasan… Hina-ta se parece a mi Okasan. Su cabello es largo, negro y plano… aunque el cabello de Hina-ta es con brillos azules, es lindo también. Su sonrisa es dulce y cálida, su cuerpo también lo es. Igual a mi Okasan. Por eso quiero estar con Hina-ta… por eso me gusta Hina-ta _– sus labios se curvan en una leve sonrisa–. _Tal vez algún día ella y yo nos casemos _– los pensamientos del pequeño azabache fluían mientras sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con los codos sobre la mesa y afirmando con sus manos su cabeza, contemplaba la espalda de la peliazul que en esos momentos preparaba el almuerzo. Una sonrisa traviesa y un rubor aparecieron en sus mejillas mientras daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Mas estos se vieron interrumpidos cuando reparo en la persona que estaba sentada a su lado – _Es un_ _dobe_ – pensó. Y a todo esto ¿en qué pensará ese dobe? ¿Pensará? Llevaba buen rato en la misma posición de Sasuke con la diferencia de que no paraba de mirar el techo.

–_¿Por qué esa mosca vula en circulo ttebayo? _– la duda carcomía por dentro al ojiazul.

–Perdón por la demora. Hinata, ¿ya está listo? – Sakura entró en la cocina evitando mirar a cierto Uchiha que horas atrás la había llamado "plana". Ese recuerdo probablemente no la dejaría nunca en paz.

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando finalmente quedó unos pasos detrás de la peliazul.

–Hai – respondió.

–De acuerdo, entonces pondré la mesa – buscó y saco el servicio necesario para servir la comida.

Una vez puesto el servicio y servido el almuerzo en tazones, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, dieron las gracias por la comida y degustaron con animo sus tazones con bolas de arroz y ensalada de frutas y verduras.

–Na-Naruto-kun es-estás comiendo muy rápido… te puedes atorar – trató en vano de llamar la atención Hinata.

–Efh eh thencgo…

Un golpe seco seguido de un prominente chichón se hicieron presentes en la cabeza del rubio – ¡No hables con la boca llena idiota! – lo amenazó con el puño la pelirosa.

–¡Ha-hai! – logró decir espantado del susto.

–¿Se puede saber por qué estás comiendo tan rápido? – preguntó la ojijade mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¡Yo seré el Hokage de Konoha y teno que enternar! — elevó uno de sus brazos hacia el techo mostrando dos de sus dedos en señal de victoria.

Ambas kunoichis sonrieron con gusto de escuchar, de una u otra forma, al rubio hiperactivo tal y como lo recordaban.

—¡Está bien! Yo te ayudaré a entrenar — Sakura sentía que esta era la oportunidad de hacer lo que se había prometido a sí misma

El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados soltando un pequeño gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirosa — ¿y tú sabe pelear?

—Claro que sí, yo soy una muy buena kunoichi — le sonrió levantando su dedo a la altura de su cara como señalando un hecho importante.

El ojiazul volvió a gruñir — está bien, pudes ayudarme… — Sakura asintió con la cabeza —, pero no estobes.

Un tic en su ojo mostró lo cerca que estaba la Haruno de soltar uno de sus golpes contra el rostro del rubio.

—Yo también voy a entrenar — dijo decidido el ojinegro —. Hina-ta, ¿me ayudas? — le cuestionó mirándola con ilusión.

La ojiblanca tragó grueso… ¿Entrenar a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Ella? ¡Que alguien viniera a golpearla lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar! A duras penas asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para luego articular un leve "H-h-hai".

—Mi aniki es muy bueno en los entrenamen… enterna… — su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca formo una leve "O" mientras intentaba decir la palabra.

—Entrenamientos — dijo Sakura.

—¡Sí, eso! — la apuntó el azabache —. ¡Mi aniki es el mejor! — sonrió alegre recordando a su ídolo, meta y rival en la vida, claro que esto último no lo sería hasta más adelante.

—_Sasuke-kun…_— Sakura miraba con tristeza y dolor a aquel pelinegro del cual a pesar de todo, seguía enamorada. ¿Cómo decirle bajo esas circunstancias que el hermano que en esos momentos tanto idolatraba y amaba sería la fuente de todo un futuro de odio y sufrimiento que lo consumiría? ¿Cómo decirle que su amado hermano mayor era un traidor que había llegado a darle la espalda incluso a él? Cómo deseaba retroceder el reloj y evitar todo aquello, o al menos haber notado la soledad por la que el ojinegro pasaba cuando ella a sus ocho años no hacía más que ir corriendo tras él como una verdadera loca junto con el resto de las niñas de la academia. ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado? Jamás se perdonaría por ello, pero ahora de nada servía lamentarse. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar a su lado ahora que quizá como bendición, lo tenía a su lado, aunque claro, no de la forma que ella lo esperara.

Hinata no sabía que decir para romper el pequeño silencio que se había formado después del azabache haber dicho eso. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento en el que contempló como con emoción el pequeño ojinegro elevaba sus brazos al cielo cuando se refirió a su hermano. Aunque fuera aun una posibilidad, creía casi ciegamente que la verdad de Itachi, aquella que Sasuke les reveló antes de convertirse en un niño de nuevo, era, valga la redundancia, la verdad. Si bien, antes dudó e incluso llegó a creer que no era más que una mentira, ahora que veía a Sasuke, que veía cómo su rostro se iluminaba como si de un sol se tratase, que era testigo del amor que el ojinegro profesaba a su hermano mayor con solo nombrarlo, estaba convencida de que Uchiha Itachi era inocente.

—¿Y quén es tu aniki? —Preguntó incrédulo el rubio—. No debe ser mu bueno.

Y las dos chicas a penas si fueron conscientes de cuando el Uchiha se lanzó como león al acecho contra el rubio arrasando con todo a su paso. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron por él ante unas aún atónitas kunoichis…

—¡Mi aniki es el mejor! —Rugió forcejeando con el ojiazul— ¡Así que cállate dobe!

—¡Teme! —Respondió el otro menor intentando sacarse a su compañero de encima.

Cuando por fin las chicas reaccionaron fue por unos golpes escandalosos en la puerta junto a los gritos histéricos de una mujer exigiendo a una "Frente de marquesina" que abriera la puerta o la echaría abajo a patadas.

—¡Ya-Ya vamos! —Alcanzó a articular Sakura antes de ponerse de pie e ir corriendo hacia los chicos como ya lo había hecho su compañera para separarlos.

—Naruto-kun, Sasuke-chan, por favor de-deténganse

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos— ¡Él no suelta! —Gritó desesperado y estresado de tener que lidiar con ese chico, dizque, realmente dobe y molesto.

Dos golpes secos… ambos en la cabeza del rubio menor que fue bruscamente alzado desde el suelo quedando a merced de una enfurecida kunoichi — ¡NARU…! — Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la pelirosa en su discurso.

Hinata palideció— ¿Qu-qué hacemos?

Sakura que aún sostenía con una mano a Naruto en el aire desde la parte trasera de su playera, tomó a Sasuke con su mano libre recibiendo quejas por parte del pelinegro; las ignoró — Hinata, levanta los platos de Naruto y Sasuke-kun, yo voy a esconderlos — sin decir o esperar respuesta corrió escaleras arriba.

Llegó a la habitación que sería de Naruto y los bajó— Ustedes quédense aquí y no hagan ruido, ¿está claro?

Iban a replicar y al verlo, Sakura alzo su brazo en forma de puño amenazándolos con él en conjunto con su mirada asesina. Tragaron grueso y retrocedieron varios pasos hasta situarse junto a una mesa con hojas para dibujar y lápices para colorear. Se sentaron en automático sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de la hoja que comenzaban a colorear.

—Y no salgan por ningún motivo —la puerta fue cerrada de golpe ante la cara asustada de los menores que se miraron asustados.

—Shakura da miedo…

—Y no sabemos si es niño o niña —miró con duda a su compañero ojiazul que asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando cerró la puerta volteó y emprendió una rápida maratón hacia el primer piso en donde la aguardaban una nerviosa peliazul al pie de la escalera y una puerta a punto de ser derribada.

Miró a su pálida compañera ojiperla— Hinata, cálmate. Yo me haré cargo de Ino si…

—N-no, no solo es Ino-san…

No alcanzó a decir la razón de su angustia pues la puerta no fue derribada, fue más bien brutalmente destrozada dándole paso a Tenten y a una Ino que parecía refulgir emoción por los poros de su piel.

—¡¿En dónde están?! —Zarandeó entusiasmada y un poco histérica a la pelirosa que miraba con horror como entraban sus otros compañeros.

Si Hinata estaba pálida por los golpes en la puerta, muy probablemente y bajo las circunstancias que se le presentaban, hubiera sido posible perderla entre la blancura de la nieve misma. La intromisión del equipo de su _nii san_ y de las cada vez más extrañamente emocionadas Ino y Tenten, estaban lejos de calmar el sudor frío que comenzó a correr por su cuerpo.

—D-e ¿De qué estás h-a-hablando, Ino cerda —sonrió nerviosa.

—¡No te hagas la que no sabes!

—Sakura-san, ¿es verdad? Naruto-kun… —Lee la miró expectante.

—¡Claro que sí! Neji dijo que vio chakra que parecía ser de niños —respaldó Tenten.

Sakura boqueó y Hinata comenzó a temblar como condenada evitando bajo toda costa el contacto visual con los presentes.

—Y-yo no…

—Está bien, Sakura, Hinata —Shizune atravesó el umbral de la puerta abriéndose paso entre los shinobis—. Tsunade-sama los envió para protegerlos. Ella saldrá de la aldea por un par de días y me pidió que los llamara para ayudarlos y prevenir cualquier desastre.

—Pero, ¿por qué Tsunade-sama…?

—Irá a buscar una solución al problema con Naruto y Sasuke. Hasta entonces los chicos les cuidarán las espaldas a ustedes.

Hinata recuperó el color y Sakura suspiró aliviada— me dieron un buen susto, ¿saben?

—Si, si, si… ¡ya dime en dónde están! —apuró la Yamanaka.

—Están en el segund…

Para cuando iba a terminar de indicar el lugar, fue atropellada por Ino que sin demora llegó al segundo piso seguida Tenten, Lee, Maito Gai y Chouji.

Apenas si pudo mantenerse en pie cuando la escandalosa de su amiga la empujó para pasar— ¡Ino, los vas a asustar! —Le reclamó para seguirla al igual que sus otros compañeros.

Shizune había ido a la cocina a dejar unas bolsas con provisiones que habían traído para los cuatro habitantes de la casa, así que en la entrada solo quedaron Hinata, Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y, la persona que estaba inquietando demasiado a la Hyuga con la mirada, Neji.

—Hinata-sama.

—Neji-niisan.

—Hinata, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que cuidarías al Uchiha ese? —Enfadado el amante de los perros le reprochó a su compañera de equipo—. Sabes lo peligroso que es.

—Él tiene razón, Hinata-sama. Es muy peligroso que esté cerca de Uchiha Sasuke —apoyó el genio Hyuga.

La ojiperla los miró unos segundos en los que pareció ver y entender en el rostro de sus compañeros y su primo la preocupación que les producía tomando decisiones arbitrarias. Bueno, no es como si la Hokage no se lo hubiera dado de misión, pero en primera instancia ella se iba a ofrecer para el trabajo y aunque se le negara de todas formas pensaba ayudar a esos niños. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Incluso con el peligro que cuidar del Uchiha implicaba.

Inhaló aire y lo contuvo un par de segundos en los que mentalmente repaso su situación. Lo exhaló— Lo sé. Sé que cuidar de Uchiha-san es un peligro, pero quiero hacerlo. Siento que necesito hacerlo —internamente se felicitó por no tartamudear, pero hizo esos pensamientos a un lado para poder concentrarse y seguir hablando como si de un susurro se tratase—. No estoy cu-cuidando de U-Uchiha-san, estoy cuidando a Sasuke-chan, ¿entienden? —Sonrió al recordar su tierno rostro—. É-él ahora mismo tiene solo c-cuatro años, no es una am-amenaza ni un peligro para nadie. Además… además, soy-soy una kunoichi y si Uchiha-san vuelve a la normalidad es mi obligación estar a-aquí para detenerlo. Por eso… por eso…

Tanto Neji como Kiba y Shino estaban levemente sorprendidos por las palabras de Hinata. No dejaba de preocuparles el hecho de que estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo con nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, un shinobi de su generación que ha hecho frente a Naruto en más de una ocasión dejándolo inconsciente o venciéndolo y esfumándose antes de matarlo, sin mencionar su victoria sobre Orochimaru, un Sannin del calibre de Jiraiya y Tsunade, ambos postulados al título de Hokage tras el deceso del Sandaime a manos del _Konoha no shiroi hebi**_. O su triunfo en una batalla a muerte contra Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki y criminal rango S. Pero sin lugar a duda lo más destacable en su expediente es haberse enfrentado a los Kages de las otras cuatro naciones ninja y a Danzou, candidato a Hokage. Los enfrentó y sobrevivió para contarlo.

Hinata estaba conviviendo con un shinobi de ese nivel. Uno consumido por el odio que ha sido capaz de intentar asesinar a sus propios compañeros de equipo e incluso declarar la destrucción de su aldea de origen por sus propias manos. Era un alto riesgo para cualquiera, pero la ojiperla tenía un punto y ese era que ellos eran shinobis. Se aproximaba una guerra y las probabilidades de morir eran más altas allá que enfrascándose en una batalla con un Sasuke de cuatro años.

Haciendo a un lado su instinto protector— Está bien, Hinata-sama —sonrió—. Tiene razón, pero de todas formas le pido me informe si necesita de mi ayuda.

—H-hai, Neji-niisan —sonrió agradecida.

—Tsk, al menos Sasuke es más tranquilo que Naruto —con esas palabras Kiba dio a entender que apoyaba a su compañera.

Rió levemente al recordar las pequeñas discusiones de los niños. Rememoró también a cierto rubio de ojos azules del cual debía cuidar. Su mente se echó a volar imaginando todos los momentos que compartiría conviviendo con el pequeño Uzumaki. Si de por si ya había hiperventilado más de lo normal cuando sostuvo su mano al caminar por la calle o cuando tomaron un baño juntos, y ni hablar de la vergüenza que sintió al tener que pedirles a ambos niños que se voltearan para que ella pudiera salir. Le daba demasiado pudor que vieran sus partes bajas íntimas. ¡Había sido la peor vergüenza de su vida! Por eso no se podía visualizar a sí misma viviendo otra situación aún más vergonzosa que esa, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que de todas formas las viviría. Estaba claro, después de todo conviviría con niños siendo uno de ellos aquel que la hechizó desde su niñez, desde la primera vez que lo vio, un muchacho que aún y a pesar de ser lo suficientemente despistado como para reparar en la presencia o sentimientos de la ojiazul, incluso después de esta haberse confesado, seguía siendo el amo y señor de su corazón. Y difícilmente eso cambiaría.

—Tie-tienes razón, Kiba-kun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La rubia abrió de golpe la primera puerta que vio. ¡Allí estaban!. Ante sus ojos se veían tan tiernos que no pudo aguantar el impulso de correr a tomarlos y apretarlos en un fuerte abrazo.

El brinco que dio Naruto al sentir la puerta abrirse lo hizo brincar a él también. Giró el rostro a la puerta. No alcanzó a reaccionar, se sintió estrujado por los brazos de una chica que no paraba de gritar "¡kya Sasuke-kun, Naruto!". A su lado, y en las mismas condiciones, Naruto se sentía feliz y extrañado por semejante muestra de afecto por parte de una desconocida.

—¡Itai! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! —Forcejeó el azabache.

No entendía qué pasaba ese día. Todas las mujeres parecían querer abrazarlo y apretarlo hasta asfixiarlo. No es que no le gustara que lo abrazaran, pero prefería que fuera su madre o Hinata quienes lo hicieran, no unas histéricas que conforme las miraba parecían irritarlo más.

Por otro lado, Naruto que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto parecía entre emocionado y harto. En sus cortos cuatro años de edad todo lo que había recibido de afecto eran los reclamos de los vecinos por estampar su arte –garabatos- en los muros de sus viviendas y locales de trabajo, por jugarles alguna travesura o por gritarles alguna cosa que terminaba por ofender a las personas pues por razones que no conocía la gente lo repelía cual desinfectante a los gérmenes. O al contrario escuchaba el sermón del "el viejo" (Hokage) y las suaves palabras de Iruka en reclamo o consuelo por hacer algo indebido. No estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, a ser cargado ni mucho menos a las muestras de respeto o afecto reflejadas en hechos tan simples como prepararle algo de comer, preocuparse por su higiene o siquiera hablarle. Por eso, desde que llegó ese lugar no había sabido cómo actuar. Cuando despertó y vio a ese chico mayor pelinegro y a ese hombre pelicafe cerca, lo primero que pensó fue fastidiarlos pidiéndoles que lo cargaran. Claro, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas y palabras en su contra, por lo que optaba por despreciarlos él primero a ellos que viceversa. Sin embargo, grande fue sorpresa al ver que nada de lo que él pensaba iba a ocurrir, pasaba. Por el contrario, el pelinegro lo tomó en brazos con una radiante sonrisa y hasta dejó que el pequeño rubio le tocara la cara. Además, el pelicafe lejos de golpearlo, mirarlo con odio o empujarlo a otro lado cuando intentó quitarle la banda de la cabeza, simplemente le pidió que no lo hiciera y al ver que no se detenía le dio la vuelta.

Y ahora estaban estos chicos que se preocupaban por él. Mientras una le inspiraba un calor maternal y aburrimiento, el otro –considerando que aún no identificaba como niño o niña a la ojiverde- le infundía algo de diversión y terror. Y ni hablar de la rubia que los estaba apretando a él y a su compañero en un tórrido e incómodo abrazo.

Escuchó al pelinegro exigirle que lo soltara y en un intento por verlo a la cara, este se liberó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia la puerta solo para toparse con más extraños.

Tenten se paró frente a Sasuke y se inclinó para quedar a su altura— ¡Kawaii! —iba a tocarlo, pero él la esquivo retrocediendo un paso.

—No puedo creerlo. De verdad Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun son niños otra vez —susurró Lee asimilando lo que veía.

—¡Bien! Les enseñaremos a estos niños a usar la llama de la juventud que hay en ellos —habló el mentor de Lee, Tenten y Neji sacando de algún lugar dos trajes spandex verdes idénticos a los que usan él y su pupilo favorito— ¡Usando esto, no sólo los ayudará a fortalecerse en sus entrenamientos y rendir al máximo en sus peleas , sino que además les permitirá jugar de la forma más cómoda ya que es elástico, tan flexible que se adapta a tu figura aún después de haber realizado los movimientos más bruscos! ¡Deben usarlo para potenciar la llama de la juventud que hay en ustedes! —Para rematar el discurso alzó un pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió dejando ver el brillo en su blanca dentadura.

—… ¿qué pasa con sus cejas? —Naruto fue el primero en romper el extraño silencio que se formó luego de escuchar la habladuría del sensei seguido del suspiro casi al unísono que salió de casi todos, exceptuando al mismo ojiazul y al azabache que no entendían ni una sola palabra de lo que el hombre decía, al menos no del todo. Y ni hablar de Lee al cual le brillaron los ojos de principio a fin mientras su maestro explicaba —. ¿Ese taje en vedad funciona?

—Se ve ridículo —el ojinegro miraba entre asqueado e incrédulo al par de hombres con peinados de tazón.

La chica pelicafe presente suspiró por segunda vez intentando reprimir la mueca de fastidio que le generaba el ver a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo haciendo sus usuales extravagantes poses, movimientos y extraños discursos que hacen alusión a la fuerza –llama- de la juventud— no les hagan caso —sonrió—, ellos suelen hacer este tipo de cosas siempre —agitó una de sus palmas de arriba abajo en señal de "No es nada de que preocuparse".

—¿No se ven tiernos? —Chouji contemplaba a los pequeños. Uno de pie mirándolos a todos y otro en brazos de Ino, mas este último se zafó de la chica y dio un leve trote hasta emparejarse a la altura del otro niño que lo miró de soslayo.

—Woow eres gor… —tres manos volaron a taparle la boca lo suficientemente rápido como para que Chouji, quien ya tenía el ceño fruncido, no terminara de escuchar al ojiazul.

Shikamaru que fue el que llegó primero a obstruir la boca del rubio, le habló en un susurro— no debes decirle gordo a Chouji…

Sakura lo miró con preocupación— si lo haces se enfadará…

—Y te asesinará —la voz tétrica de Ino erizó la piel del menor.

—¡Ino! —Sakura la miró con desaprobación.

La nombrada se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué? Es la única forma de evitar que lo haga.

Sin embargo, aunque con el miedo más que evidente, Naruto se armó de valor convenciéndose a sí mismo de que él era más fuerte que ese chico grande frente a él. Lo miró con nervios y seriedad, o al menos eso intentó— gordo…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y ahí estaban. Sentados en la pequeña escalera que daba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa preparándose para el que sería su primer entrenamiento en grupo. Para uno de ellos era la primera vez que entrenaba con alguien por lo que estaba más que emocionado, y para el otro no era más que un juego de niños pues ninguno de los presentes igualaba la genialidad de su hermano mayor, eso seguro.

Frente a ellos Sakura, Ino, Gai-sensei, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Sai, Chouji y Hinata calentaban para entrenar también.

El jardín consistía en un pequeño, pero frondoso bosque entre los cuales habían muchos arbustos y muchas tablas con círculos sobrepuestos para simular el punto en el centro como meta de los kunai y churiken.

Si bien el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande como para entrenamientos intensos a los que estaban acostumbrados a realizar, les serviría al menos para calentar un poco y pasar el rato divirtiéndose con los chicos.

Sasuke miraba con desaprobación al dobe que tenía junto a él… ¿quién en su sano juicio haría caso al sujeto de cejas extremadamente pobladas? El muy estúpido de Naruto llevaba puesto el spandex verde y se había intentado peinar de la misma forma que ese par de… en definitiva Sasuke no sabía cómo diablos llamarlos. La única razón por la que el peinado no era idéntico al de los mayores era porque, además de tener el cabello amarillo, Sakura se lo había prohibido estrictamente amenazándolo con hacerle la existencia miserable si se lo teñía o cortaba de esa forma. Aun así el muy idiota se lo había peinado para parecerse a ellos empecinado que con esa cosa puesta se volvería tan fuerte como el _Gekimayu-sensei_***. Había que reconocerlo, el sujeto en cuestión era fuerte y bastante, solo un tonto no lo habría notado cuando de un movimiento rápido y seco detuvo al "gordo" que luego de escuchar que Naruto lo llamaba así, gritó "¡Yo no soy gordo, tengo los huesos anchos! ¡_Nakudan Sensha_****!". La bola humana en la que Chouji se había transformado hubiera arrasado con todo y todos a su paso de no ser por la rápida reacción del Jounin que lo sermoneó levemente por atacar a menores de edad, pero alabó también la fuerza y vitalidad que poseía.

En fin, lo importante y en lo que el Uchiha no dejaba de pensar era que Naruto sencillamente se veía ridículo.

—Bien, ¿qué haremos para comenzar? —Kiba parecía indeciso con la idea de entrenar con Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Vamos a entrenar? ¿En serio? —Todos miraron a Ino interrogantes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No es obvio Sakura? Ellos son sólo niños, deberían jugar y divertirse. No estarás pensando que de verdad vamos a entrenarlos con Kunai en mano ¿o sí? Se supone que tienen cuatro años…

—Bueno, creo que Ino-san tiene razón… —miró a su sensei que parecía meditar— ¿Qué dice usted, Gai-sensei?

Gai miró a Lee serio— no hay otra alternativa… —su semblante serio atrajo la atención de los presentes incluyendo a los menores que se unieron a ellos en ese momento— tendremos que hacer una competencia ¡Cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la casa! El primero en llegar…

—¡No hay manera de que hagamos eso, olvídelo! —A Tenten parecía que le salía humo por las orejas.

—¿Una cometencia? ¿Vamo a jugar? —preguntó entusiasmado el rubio de ojos azules.

—Que problemático —Shikamaru que hasta entonces había estado al margen de todo, se levantó—. Dejen que ellos jueguen y ya —se dio media vuelta y…—. Me voy. Estaré pendiente de lo que pasé por aquí cerca.

—Yo también me retiro. Si algo pasa no duden en avisarme por favor —Neji hizo una reverencia y se fue junto a Shikamaru.

—Adiós… ¡amargados!

—¡Ino!

—Hay que reconocer que tiene razón…

—¡Kiba!

—Bueno, bueno ya que ustedes no lo harán, entonces yo en nombre de todos daré cien vueltas alrededor de la aldea trotando, Lee ¿me acompañas?

—Gai-sensei, usted es increíble. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Cuente conmigo.

—Ese es el espíritu Lee. Sigue así y un día serás un excelente shinobi…

—Gai-sensei…

—Lee…

Las siluetas de los sujetos con spandex verde se perdieron en el horizonte ante la vista resignada de casi todos, menos un rubio que contemplaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esos hombres eran lo más increíble que había visto. ¡Cien vueltas! No tenía idea de cuanto era eso, él apenas sabía contar hasta siete, pero cien debía ser mucho.

—Que raritos —murmuró el de triángulos rojos en la cara.

—¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé —respondió Tenten a la incompleta pregunta de Ino que hacia alusión a cómo sobrevivía a un sensei y un compañero tan extraños.

—Bien, entonces juguemos —sugirió Ino.

—¿Jugar? Tenemos dieciséis años —se quejó Kiba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Esto no se trata de nosotros, se trata de Naruto y Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hacer lo posible para que se diviertan y estén bien… para que sean felices —esto último lo murmuró—, ¿verdad Hinata? —Volteó para ver a su compañera que no le respondió.

Cuando el hombre de muchas cejas comenzó a dar indicaciones para no escuchó qué, se acercó a Hinata— Hina-ta, Hina-ta —la nombrada lo miró, le sonrió y se agachó para escucharlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tu sabes pelear?

Hinata se ruborizó un poco por la pregunta, ¡no parecía kunoichi! Eso ya lo sabía, pero era algo vergonzoso que un niño se lo dijera— h-hai, y-yo sé pelear.

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos— ¿Serio? —Hinata se sorprendió por la alegría del pequeño. Atinó a asentir con un suave movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Eres genial!

Si Hinata estaba sonrojada y sorprendida por lo que el Uchiha le había preguntado segundos atrás, ahora estaba que saltaba de alegría y emoción. Era la primera vez que alguien la alababa de esa forma—. Sé pelear, pe-pero no soy tan fuerte —dijo apenada.

—Pero sabes pelear —la Hyuga se sorprendió nuevamente. El ojinegro la miro en silencio unos segundos—, ¿sabe hacer _Kawi… Kawai… Kawarima…?_

—¿_Kawarimi no jutsu__*****__?_

—Hai, eso —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Me pudes enseñar? Mi aniki lo usa cuando juego a las escondida…

Sonrió complacida— por supuesto.

—¿Sabes? Mi aniki es fuerte, mi otosan siempre lo dice. Él es genial, fuerte y me enseña muchas cosas…

Hinata no cabía en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Un Uchiha Sasuke de cuatro años de edad estaba ahí contándole pormenores de su infancia. De la admiración y amor que sentía por su hermano. No sabía que hacer ni qué decir. Decidió que ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en nada, solo actuar, así que sin más solo sonrió y escuchó todo lo que el pelinegro le decía.

Sasuke estaba feliz. Si Hinata sabía pelear entonces él tendría tiempo de entrenar y ser más fuerte para poder cuidarse solo y cuidarla a ella. Su hermano estaría orgo… ogullo… esa palabra que no sabía cómo se decía. Le contó a la Hyuga de su hermano y todo lo que pensaba de él y ella lo escuchaba atenta, eso era lo mejor.

De pronto, el llamado de Ino los sacó a los dos de la burbuja en la que se habían sumido— Hinata ¡Hinata!

—¿Eh? —Miró hacia quien la llamaba.

—¿De qué tanto hablaban? —Tenten preguntó sorprendida. Esos dos parecía que se llevaban bien.

—P-pues…

—Eso no importar —se quejó el rubio—, ¡juguemos!

El pelinegro lo miró contrariado, emocionado con la idea de jugar y deseoso por aprender. ¿Qué haría su hermano?— ¡Entrenemos! —Declaró cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Juguemos!

—¡Entrenemos!

—¡Juguemos!

—¡Entrene…!

—¡Juguemos ttebayo!

Ambos se miraron desafiantes esperando que con la mirada el otro se rindiera.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? —Sai intervino de la nada.

Los mayores lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón, el ojiazul sonrió con triunfo y el ojinegro se preparaba para protestar.

—Es una buena idea, puede funcionar como entrenamiento también —lo miraron interesados.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Jugando a las escondidas ponemos a prueba nuestra habilidad ninja para ocultarnos, así que no solo estaríamos jugando, también estaríamos entrenando.

Parecieron sopesar las opciones que tenían que en realidad era solo una. Lo último que querían era que los chicos armaran un escandalo.

—¿Qué opinan ustedes? —Sakura les preguntó directamente.

—De acuerdo —respondió malhumorado.

—¡Si! ¡De eso etaba habando ttebayo!

—Para ser justos Kiba no podrá usar su olfato, Hinata su Byakugan y Shino sus insectos —impuso como primera regla—. Ayudaremos a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto para que se escondan correctamente y para nosotros —miraron expectantes a Tenten…

—El primero que sea encontrado tendrá que correr las cien vueltas que Gai-sensei quería que diéramos… —Ino tomó la palabra— usando el spandex verde.

Era todo un desafío. El riesgo era alto, demasiado para tratarse solo de un juego. ¡Un juego! Sí, eso es lo que era… un juego.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_*__Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Moju = _Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha

_**__Konoha no shiroi hebi = _La Serpiente Blanca de Konoha

_***__Gekimayu-sensei =_ Super Cejotas Sensei_._

_****__Nakudan Sensha = _Bola de Tanque Humano

_*****__Kawarimi no jutsu_ = Jutsu: Remplazo de cuerpo.

Antes que todo, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración se me ha escurrido como una condenada Dx No puedo prometer que actualizaré luego, pero intentaré hacerlo… en serio!

Cualquier queja, reclamo, insulto, halago, suplica (¿xD?), etc… review y mp son siempre bien recibidos.

¡Que tengas un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!


	5. Atacados

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

**D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: ****D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: ****D: D: D: D: **

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos y jutsus_ —.

—"_Recuerdos"_ —.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**V.- Atacados.**

**.**

**.**

En la cima de un risco un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas contemplaba el horizonte a través de dos de los tres agujeros que su mascara tenía. Su Sharingan activo delataba su origen y el abanico de guerra en la espalda, hacía lo propio con su identidad… o tal vez no. De todas formas todo aquel que estaba ante su presencia solía llamarlo "Tobi" y en algunos casos "Uchiha Madara".

Había declarado la guerra. Él había declarado la guerra a las cinco grandes naciones ninja con el único fin de obtener paz. Irónico y descabellado pensar que con la guerra se traería paz, más aun considerando que su plan, _Tsuki no Me Keikaku(1),_ contemplaba sumir al mundo entero en un Tsukuyomi Eterno, un Genjutsu para controlar el tiempo y el espacio en un universo plenamente imaginario. Un mundo creado por él mismo en donde no habría guerra y los muertos volverían a la vida. Nada más y nada menos que una ilusión eterna.

En esos instantes su plan iba por buen camino. Sus probabilidades de éxito eran elevadas pues se había hecho de un aliado que le brindaría un ejército de inmortales tan fuertes e históricamente poderosos que con solo nombrarlos el enemigo temblaría y dudaría en atacar. Pero lo más importante de este ejército era que estaba compuesto por shinobis caídos en batallas pasadas, aliados y/o enemigos de las naciones. Eso les brindaba la ventaja emocional, después de todo muchos de los revividos con el _Kushiyose: Edo Tensei(2) _realizado por Kabuto, eran maestros, compañeros e incluso amantes de muchos de los shinobis de la _Shinobi Rengogun(3)._

Sin duda esta sería la guerra más dura a la que el mundo shinobi haría frente.

De entre la dureza del suelo una silueta blanca se alzaba con algo de nerviosismo el cual aparentaba bajo una mueca de diversión poco sincera. Su cuerpo quedó revelado al exterior como si estuviera cortado a la mitad quedando la parte inferior de este oculta en la tierra; las células de Hashirama Senju le permitían tal hazaña.

"Tobi" no volteó a mirar al recién aparecido a sus espaldas a pesar de haberlo sentido llegar— ¿Cómo está Sasuke? —Soltó de la nada sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

—Se fue.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya casi era de noche y los habían mandado a cepillarse los dientes para ir a dormir. El día había sido largo además de bastante agotador por la descabellada actividad que hicieron con sus amigos de la academia. Por supuesto las risas no faltaron cuando Kiba tuvo que hacer gala de su "esbelta" figura usando el ya nombrado Maldito Spandex Verde mientras corría por toda Konoha avergonzado de las miradas aturdidas que le mandaban los ciudadanos. Claro, había un pequeño detalle del que nadie se enteraría de todo este asunto: de entre el grupo de participantes debieron escoger a uno que fuera lo suficientemente parcial y objetivo para realizar una búsqueda sin otorgar ventajas ni desventajas a nadie. Shino salió premiado en aquel sorteo de a uno. Se encargó de buscar a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. El primero en caer debió ser Naruto pues su disfraz de cactus no acoplaba en lo absoluto con el ambiente. Al verlo en medio de un pequeño claro en el patio, Sasuke quiso darse de golpes contra un árbol: Sí, había gente dobe… y "el dobe". Los demás sólo suspiraron con resignación de saber que el Uzumaki en definitiva era desde pequeño escandaloso y distraído. En fin, el asunto es que sin que nadie lo notara, Shino usó a sus insectos para dar caza a la única víctima que sin saberlo provocaba una cierta diversión –aunque perversa- a su compañero de los lentes negros. Ese fue Kiba. Pasó casi por al lado de todos simulando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que finalmente dio con su objetivo. Por supuesto este acusó de psicópata, traidor, mal amigo y compañero, confabulador y un montón de descalificativos que no hicieron más que ser pasados por alto por todos sus compañeros que ya conocían la personalidad explosiva del amante de los canes.

Casi para el final del juego solo quedaban dos personas por encontrar: Sasuke y Sakura. Sin notarlo, ambos se dieron encuentro junto a las raíces de un árbol de cerezo. No es que el Uchiha fuera realmente bueno ocultándose, era que se movía mucho dificultando de manera ínfima la labor de encontrarlo, de ahí que Shino le diera el beneficio de permanecer aún en juego.

—Sasuke-kun, me alegra que estés aún en juego —susurró realmente contenta la ojiverde.

—¿Y por qué no iba a durar mucho? —Preguntó ofendido el pelinegro.

La pelirosa ya lo tenía hastiado. Desde que la había conocido el día anterior hasta ese mismo momento sentía que estaba frente a esas hostigosas niñas de sus edad que no hacían más que mirarlo embobadas o hablarle intentando parecer interesantes, o incluso dándole a él en el gusto en cosas que a ellas no les parecía. Tenía cuatro años, casi cinco, pero aún a esa tierna edad ya era víctima de los acosos incansables de las niñas bobas. Y esta chica –sí, ya se había convencido de que era mujer- parecía ser una de ellas. Insistía en mirarlo sonriéndole dulcemente buscándolo a cada momento con la mirada. Sentía que no le quitaba los ojos de encima… Quizá estaba actuando demasiado a la defensiva. Muy perju…perejui…perjiu… Tsk, esa palabra que no podía pronunciar, y su hermano le había dicho que no tenía que serlo. Tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a esa chica, en apariencia no se veía como una mala persona. Su hermano le decía que debía dar oportunidades a la gente, y para terminar a Hinata le agradaba. ¿Qué otra razón necesitaba? Además la chica había durado dentro del juego tanto como él. Debía ser una buena kunoichi.

—Nah —llamó la atención de la ojiverde— ¿tú eres fuerte? —Le preguntó entre curioso y receloso aún.

Sakura lo miró levemente sorprendida— Hai —susurró en respuesta.

El pelinegro asintió manteniendo un semblante serio— entonces tú también me ayudarás a entenar —le apuntó con un dedo.

Ahora sí la Haruno estaba más que sorprendida. Luego de que el muchacho la rechazaba ahora venía y de la nada le decía, ni siquiera le preguntaba, que iba a ayudarlo a entrenar. Se sintió agradecida. Por fin Sasuke-kun dejaría que ella le ayudara. Poco a poco lo ayudaría no sólo con su entrenamiento, sino que también con todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que guardaba en su interior. Ella tomaría su mano y lo ayudaría a alejarse de aquel sendero de oscuridad que él con un fuerte arraigo había tomado— por supuesto Sasuke-kun.

Minutos más tarde Ino los llamaría para nombrarlos los vencedores pues no querían que se les fuera la tarde y Kiba no pudiera cumplir con su penitencia.

En la actualidad, los menores se encontraban bañados y con sus pijamas enteros; uno de sapo para Naruto y otro de oso para Sasuke. Hinata y Sakura tuvieron que reprimir el grito de un fuerte "¡Kawaii!" al verlos. Si fueran exageradas dirían que Naruto y Sasuke hicieron verbo la palabra "tierno".

—Hina-ta

La ojiperla detuvo su andar a la cocina para asomar la cabeza por las escaleras hacia arriba— ¿Uchi… Sasuke-chan?

Que minutos antes había creído que los chicos se veían tiernos, pero ahora, al ver a Sasuke con su pijama entero de osito llevando sus manos atrás mirando con atención el pie que balanceada de adelante hacia atrás y sus mejillas cubiertas por un leve tono rojizo… tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir corriendo a estrujarlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

Ante la idea el rubor la alcanzó a ella.

—N-neh, Hina-ta ¿pu… —pasó saliva delatando lo vergonzoso y los nervios que sentía por lo que iba a decir; el tartamudeo no era propio en él—… puedes arro-parme?

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato. Iba a responder…

—Jajaja, teme eres un bebé —sentenció el pequeño Uzumaki mofándose de su compañero apuntándolo con el dedo y riéndose de él en su cara.

El pelinegro lo miró enojado— ¡cállate dobe!

—Jajajaja… Sasuke-chaaaaan ¿también quere su bibiron?

—¡Naruto, ve a la cama! —La estruendosa voz de Sakura hizo temblar al rubio.

—¡Hai!

Sakura, que en ese momento salió de la cocina subió las escaleras para asegurarse de que el Uzumaki se fuera a acostar. Desde abajo lo escuchaba molestar a Sasuke-kun… ¡Necesitaba una bendita aspirina!

Por inercia Hinata subió tras la ojiverde mientras que los menores se acostaban en sus respectivas camas.

Sakura se encaminó a la habitación del Uzumaki— muy bien Naruto. Ya es hora de dormir, por lo que no quiero que te levantes en mitad de la noche ni molestes a Sasuke-kun, ¿queda claro? —Lo amenazó con la mirada.

Todo el día Shakura llevaba celebrando los logros de "Sasuke-kun". Que el teme esto, que el teme aquello… ¿y él? Claro, solo gruñidos, llamadas de atención y reclamos por las cosas que hacía o decía, eso era lo que recibía. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido así… siempre estaba solo…

—¡Déjame tanquilo! —Tomó sus cobijas y se tapó dándole la espalda a la pelirosa.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Naruto. Luego, el enojo volvió a ella. Olvidaba que de pequeño Naruto era todo un rebelde. Bueno, no es como si de grande no lo fuera también.

Se acercó a paso decidido a la cama del rubio. Estaba lista para regañarlo pero lo que vio detuvo cualquier pensamiento que guardara relación con darle un escarmiento al ojiazul por su falta de respeto.

Naruto estaba llorando.

En silencio.

Como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Como un balde de agua fría recordó que la gente lo repudiaba cuando era pequeño. Ella misma también lo hizo. Nadie lo quería cerca. No estaba acostumbrado al tacto, a las muestras de cariño ni a nada que se le pareciera. Tan enfocada estaba en Sasuke-kun que olvidó por completo a ese compañero y amigo que proclamaba amarla a ella y solo a ella a los cuatro vientos cuando aún eran unos niños; a aquel amigo que la salvó en innumerables ocasiones cuando ella no era capaz de defenderse.

Intentó tocarlo, pero el menor se hundió más en su almohada— déjame solo…

Esta era la primera vez que lo veía así. Tan vulnerable, triste y desprotegido. Naruto siempre la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre era él quien le levantaba el ánimo; era él quien jamás dejaba de sonreír; era él quien nunca se rindió cuando se trataba de demostrarle su amor… entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? No sabía qué hacer… no había nada que pudiera hacer… no podía…

Sin aviso alguno tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo apretó entre ellos en el que era el más ferviente abrazo que hubiera dado. Quería que entendiera que no estaba solo, que ella había entrenado día y noche cuando él se fue para poder pelear a su lado y traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta… juntos.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame…! —Intentó en vano liberarse del fuerte agarre.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Gritó.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Yo… Yo…!

—¡No estás solo!

Finalmente los movimientos del menor se detuvieron— eso es mentira —dijo en tono bajo—. Sempre estoy solo… todos me miran feo… como si fuera monstro…

—Lo sé —susurró sin soltarlo—. Y lo siento, en serio, en serio lo siento mucho.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos minutos. Sakura aún mantenía a Naruto en sus brazos. Sintió la cabeza del menor reposar sobre su hombro y se permitió acariciar su espalda para de alguna forma transmitirle cariño.

La risa de un niño resonó por la casa. Sakura reconoció al instante que se trataba de la risa de Sasuke— ya veo, así es como suena la risa de Sasuke-kun.

.

.

Hinata estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto cuando vio y escuchó todo lo que pasó entre la ojiverde y Naruto. Iba a intervenir, pero una mano pequeña se afianzó a la de ella impidiéndole continuar.

Giró su rostro hacia abajo topándose de lleno con la mirada curiosa de Sasuke— Sa-Sasuke-chan, debes ir a dormir —le susurró para no importunar a Sakura y Naruto-kun.

Sasuke agachó la mirada dejando a la vista un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. De nuevo a Hinata la atacó el bicho de estrujar al Uchiha entre sus brazos.

—Hina-ta… ¿p-puedes… puedes…?

Entonces la Hyuga recordó la solicitud que el pelinegro le había hecho momentos atrás. No pudo evitar sonreír. No pudo reprimir lo que hizo.

De un momento a otro Sasuke fue alzado al aire y envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Cuando lo notó, su rostro estaba a la altura del de Hinata; ella le sonreía, él se ruborizó— vamos a dormir Sasuke-chan.

Asintió de un movimiento de cabeza la cual posteriormente apoyó en el hombro de Hinata.

La ojiperla se encaminó a la habitación del ojinegro pensando que era mejor el que ella no interfiriera en el problema entre Naruto y Sakura. Ella sabía que el Uzumaki tenía fuertes sentimientos por su compañera de equipo. Sabía que si había alguien que en esos momentos debía estar a su lado era ella, Sakura, quien mejor lo conocía y con quien había compartido infinidad de momentos felices y tristes.

No pudo evitar sentirse levemente decepcionada de sí misma. No había nada que pudiera hacer por aquel chico al que amaba. Ni aun siendo él un niño y ella casi una adulta.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando una pequeña mano acarició su cabeza— es muy suave —murmuró el niño.

Sorprendida en primera instancia, la Hyuga sonrió levemente ruborizada— ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke la miró sin dejar de pasar sus dedos entre las hebras del índigo cabello— sí, es muy bonito —dijo antes de ser puesto en la que sería su cama por tiempo indefinido.

Hinata lo arropó, pasó una de sus manos por el cabello del menor y se dispuso a irse de la habitación cuando volvió a escuchar gritos de Naruto diciendo "suéltame".

Quería ir, pero..

—El dobe sempre hace escándalo… —murmuró Sasuke mirando hacia la pared que separaba su habitación con la del nombrado.

Se sintió muy enfadada—¡Eso no es verdad! —Al ver la cara sorprendida de Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

De un momento a otro el rostro de Sasuke se tornó triste, luego enojado. Su ceño se frunció, emitió un "Hmp" y se dio vuelta hacia la pared.

Hinata se sintió fatal. Ponerlo triste era una cosa, pero hacerlo enfadar era algo muy distinto— Sasuke-chan… —murmuró.

—Ve a ver al dobe…

¿Celos? ¿Uchiha Sasuke estaba celoso porque ella se preocupaba por Naruto? El estar con ambos de pequeños le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Se acercó a la cama del pelinegro y se sentó en la orilla— es solo que Naruto-kun siempre ha estado solo…

El menor había sentido el peso adicional en la cama. Al escuchar a Hinata volteó completamente— ¿Por qué?

Hinata no lo miró. Tenía su vista fija en la ventana que estaba a su izquierda— él no tiene padres. Ha estado solo mucho tiempo.

—¿Y dónde estaba Sakura para cuidarlo?

—¿Eh? ¿Sakura-san? —Esta vez lo miró.

—Sí, tú me cuidas a mí y Sakura cuida a dobe.

Sonrió— es algo difícil de explicar ahora. Cuando seas más grande te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta Sasuke asintió con la cabeza— sí, y entonces tú y yo nos vamos a casar.

—¿E-eh?

Su cara roja como la sangre que se acumuló en ella fue motivo de preocupación para el pequeño— Hina-ta, ¿estás bien?

Hinata aún no salía de su estado de shock hasta que sintió como Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla para luego besar el mismo lugar que había masajeado con cariño y torpeza— Hina-ta, mi oka-san siempre me hace cariño y luego me besa cuando estoy enfemo —la miró aún preocupado.

El rojo intenso en el rostro de Hinata desapareció casi por completo. Solo un intenso rubor adornó sus pómulos. El rostro de Sasuke se le hizo lo más lindo del mundo, y sus ojos de infante lo más puro y cálido que hubiera visto.

Sin notarlo, le sonrió con una ternura que no logró captar poseía y que para Sasuke fue cautivadora— Arigato, Sasuke-chan.

El Uchiha se sintió en el paraíso, pero entonces recordó…— y después me hace cosquillas.

Y así se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas a la Hyuga que por reflejo esquivo al menor atrapándolo en el aire— ¿Así? —Preguntó para ella hacerle cosquillas al menor que comenzó a reír pidiéndole que se detuviera.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Va a ser difícil entrar —las palabras dichas hicieron eco en la mente de sus seis compañeros.

—Por supuesto, la guerra comenzará pronto. Es natural que la vigilancia aumente —habló la cabeza del grupo.

En silencio, desde la copa de unos árboles, siete individuos observaban Konohagakure. Las calles poco a poco se iban vaciando, se cerraban los negocios conforme los últimos clientes salían del local y las luces de las casas iban apagándose una a una dando a entender lo evidente: la noche había caído, era momento de descansar y reponer fuerzas para continuar con las labores del siguiente día.

Para otros, sin embargo, aquello evidente se traducía en una oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse dentro de la aldea para ejecutar una misión de origen personal.

—Creo que tenemos un problema… —susurró una voz ronca.

—Maldición…

A lo lejos, se podía distinguir como de la nada comenzaban a circular ninjas por toda la aldea.

—Sí que aumentan la vigilancia de noche —habló la voz del principio.

—Es evidente que no están siendo precavidos solo por la guerra. Ellos están protegiendo a los mocosos —volvió a hablar Natsuki, la líder del grupo—. Debemos ser precavidos. ¡Ren, Runa, Fudo!

Entonces los mismos sujetos que participaron activamente en la conversación del desierto y un hombre que aparentaba ser el más viejo y experimentado de todos, de cabeza rapada, ojos pequeños color negro y un semblante tan estoico que infundía escalofríos con solo verlo; se aproximaron al tronco junto a la líder.

—Ustedes esperara en la periferia de la aldea a mi señal para comenzar un ataque de ser necesario —los tres asintieron sin cuestionar palabra alguna o preguntar más detalles.

—¿Qué haremos nosotros? —Preguntó curiosa Hanako, una chica joven: su cabello era castaño y estaba atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran celestes con un leve tono azul eran cautivadores al verlos. Se caracterizaba por ser extrovertida como no lo eran ninguno de sus otros seis compañeros de equipo.

—Nosotros entraremos a Konoha a buscar lo que nos pertenece —respondió Natsuki.

—Parece imposible de hacer con tantos shinobis rondando —habló Runa.

—Por eso esperaremos al amanecer. Seguramente habrá un cambio de turno entre los guardias. Habrá gente dispersa por toda la aldea… padres e hijos estarán separados o a punto de separarse para ir a sus ridículos trabajos diarios. Será todo un caos —sonrió de forma macabra.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los despertadores hicieron eco en toda la casa. Ambas kunoichi se pusieron de pie de un salto. Se sentían exhaustas. La pereza las azotó como una condenada cuando en los despertadores vieron que no eran más de las seis treinta de la mañana.

¿Qué podían hacer? Se levantaron, lavaron, vistieron y saludaron para encaminarse a preparar los desayunos y levantar a los pequeños a los cuales debían cuidar.

Las siete de la mañana y los menores ya estaban de pie.

Sakura se alegró de ver cómo el rubio parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Bueno, exceptuando por las miradas que le mandaba de vez en cuando. Era como si la estuviera analizando.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —murmuró apenas audible la ojiperla.

Sin embargo, el nombrado no volteó a mirarla. No la había escuchado por estar viendo a Sakura servirle una taza de leche tibia.

Sasuke, que había visto todo desde la un costado de la mesa, se sintió fatal cuando Hinata fue ignorada por el dobe— ¡Dobe, Hina te habla! —Gritó con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

El rubio miró al pelinegro— ¿Hina?... ¿Quién es Hina?

Fue como una bofetada directa. Había olvidado que aun cuando eran pequeños, Naruto jamás miró en su dirección.

—¿Cómo que quén es Hina? —Ahora sí que estaba molesto. La ignoraba y ahora pretendía no saber quién era Hinata…

—¡Hina es…!

Un fuerte explosión en la entrada de la casa hizo reaccionar a las dos kunoichi.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Byakugan! —Las venas características del uso de su kekkei genkai se hicieron presentes alrededor de sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas— son cuatro…

Alcanzó a decir antes de ser golpeada desde un costado por algo que no alcanzó a ver. El golpe la mando a volar fuera de la cocina atravesando la pared en el proceso.

—¡Hina!

—¡Hinata! —Sakura quería ir a ayudarla, pero no podía. Su labor más importante era proteger a los niños— ¡Sasuke-kun, no vayas!

No alcanzó a detener al Uchiha cuando corrió a buscar a Hinata. Ni mucho menos evitar que un chico lo tomara como prisionero— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó y forcejeó el pelinegro menor.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo niño —Sasuke miró con rabia al sujeto que lo tenía aprisionado de manos y pies. El sujeto se veía joven, delgado pero musculoso. Tenía los ojos de un color azul intenso y una mirada tan penetrante como el acero.

—_Pero no tanto como la mirada de Oto-san…_—pensó.

—¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun! —Exigió Sakura.

El sujeto la miró serio— oblígame —soltó indiferente.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse el sujeto ya se encontraba detrás de ella a punto de propinarle un golpe con la mano que tenía libre. Pero, sus buenos reflejos evitaron que el golpe que iba directo a su cuello diera en el blanco. Esquivó el golpe usando su antebrazo como escudo y con el otro le propinó un golpe directo en el estómago al chico que parecía de su edad.

Por el fuerte impacto, él soltó al menor que tenía en sus brazos. Sakura se apresuró a tomarlos a ambos en brazos y salir al patio en donde se encontró a Hinata peleando con una muchacha parecida al chico que había golpeado segundos atrás.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Como pudo evitó los golpes que el chico pelicafe intentaba propinarle. Hasta para ella fue evidente que él estaba siendo precavido para no golpear a los niños que ella cargaba.

—¡Hanako, Roh! ¿Qué tanto hacen? —Intervino una tercera persona en el lugar. Sobre el tejado, un hombre de tez oscura cabello largo liso y negro al igual que sus ojos, y que además tenía una cicatriz con forma de cruz invertida cruzando desde la parte exterior de su ojos izquierdo hasta su mentón, miraba serio la escena que estaban montando las kunoichis y los intrusos.

—¿Qué no ves? Intentamos llevarnos a los niños sin lastimarlos, pero estas —apuntó a las otras dos chicas— no nos dejan hacerlo —se quejó la chica de ojos celestes.

—¡Ahí están! —Se escuchó el grito de Lee que venía acercándose –según Hinata- con su primo, TenTen, Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei.

—Tsh, menudo lio que han montado —se quejó el hombre en el techo.

—Hanako encárgate de estas dos —ordenó Roh, el pelicafe dejando a Sakura sola.

—¡Hermano, siempre me dejas lo aburrido a mí! —Se quejó.

—Hinata —murmuró Sakura cuando Hinata se acercó a ella.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó la Hyuga.

—¿Quenés son esos? —Preguntó visiblemente nervioso el ojiazul.

—Vienen por ustedes, así que deben quedarse quietos aquí escondidos tras este árbol, ¿entendido? —Habló la Haruno.

Ambos se miraron. Naruto miró a Sakura y asintió con la cabeza, pero Sasuke..

—¡Yo también quero pelear!

—No puedes. Ellos son muy fuertes —dijo Sakura.

—Pero yo…

—Sasuke-chan debe quedarse aquí con Naruto-kun —el pelinegro miró a la peliazul—, por favor.

Se dio media vuelta y se paró junto al enorme árbol seguido por Naruto. Que aún quería ir a pelear pero no había podido llevarle la contraria a Hina.

Las dos kunoichis se dieron vuelta solo para toparse con que la chica de ojos azules se estaba comiendo el único plato de comida que quedaba intacto en la cocina— efsto safbe deflicfioso…

—¡Shanaro!

Agradecía tener buenos reflejos, de lo contrario no hubiera podido evitar semejante patada que intentó propinarle la pelirosada.

—Eso estuvo cer…

—_¡Hakke Sanjuni Sho!(4)_

Eso fue algo que no pudo evitar. La chica con cosas raras en los ojos la estaba golpeando en todos sus puntos de chackra y los estaba bloqueando.

Para cuando Hinata dio el último golpe, Hanako no podía moverse. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para darle el golpe final, pero un kunai explosivo posicionándose frente a ella le impidió seguir el paso.

La explosión acompañada de gas las obligó a salir de vuelta al jardín en donde se toparon con Tenten, Neji y Kakashi peleando contra el chico pelicafé, que por cierto miraba hacia la cocina esperando señales de su compañera que en ese momento salió de entre la nube de humo— Hermano, pudiste haberme avisado que ibas a lanzar esa granada de rehabilitación —gruñó con las manos en las caderas como sermoneando al aludido.

Él sólo la miró fugazmente pues un golpe directo de Neji iba a darle de lleno en la quijada si no lo esquivaba— ¡enfócate!

—Hai hai

—¿El ataque de Hinata no le hizo efecto? —_No, ella mencionó una "granada de rehabilitación". ¿Eso significa que hay un modo de liberarse de los efectos de los ataques del byakugan?_— Hinata, yo…

Nuevamente la Hyuga fue golpeada y lanzada lejos sin previo aviso.

—_¡Es rápida!_ —La Haruno observó sorprendida como la chica de ojos celestes se había movido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Esos ojos son molestos —susurró la chica.

—¡Hinata-sama! —Neji estaba listo para ir al socorro de su prima.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? _Bakuton: Bakuhatsu Yashi (5)_ —susurró el pelicafe de ojos azules para extender sus manos en dirección a Neji y Kakashi que venían en su dirección; de ellas surgió una chista enorme que generó una explosión arrojando a ambos shinobis de la Hoja a unos diez metros.

—¡Roh, no hagas tanto alboroto! —Gruñó el sujeto de la cicatriz sobre el tejado que peleaba codo a codo con los sujetos de cejas ridículas.

—Tsh… —estaba aburrido de esa pelea. Ninguno daba la talla.

Sakura estaba por golpear a la chica de cabello café cuando esta esquivándola le iba a propinar un golpe con un kunai en el estómago. El golpe hubiera dado directo en ella de no ser por las sombras que se alzaron desde el suelo para detener a la chica.

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó feliz de ver que llegaban más refuerzos.

—Llegamos a tiempo —murmuró Ino.

—Sí.

Pero antes de poder celebrar y de que tanto Hinata como Neji y Kakashi se incorporar nuevamente a la batalla..

—¡Suéltame vieja fea!

Los gritos de Naruto atrajeron la atención de todos.

Hanako reprimió el impulso de reírse por haber escuchado a ese niño llamar vieja fea a la vieja fea.

—¡Suéltalo! —Gritó Sakura.

—Me temo que eso no será posible querida —respondió antes de alzar un zafiro rojo y proceder a acercarlo al menor como si con él fuera a atravesarlo.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero no contaba con la patada en la pantorrilla que le mandó el pelinegro que provocó que apenas si rozara el zafiro el cuerpo del chico tiñendo solo una milésima de una de sus puntas con sangre del rubio. En el proceso el rubio cayó al suelo.

—¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? —Alzó su puño dispuesta a golpearlo, pero el menor desapareció de su vista como si se lo hubiera tragado un remolino, al igual que al rubio— ¿nani?

—Bien pensado Kakashi-sensei —alabó Sakura la astucia de su maestro por usar el kamui.

Perfecto, ahora no sentía la presencia de los mocosos— tsk. Retirada —anunció.

—¿Está segura? ¿Con eso bastará? —interrogó la chica parándose junto a su hermano.

—Sí, será más lento, pero funcionará —respondió.

—¡Momento, ¿ustedes quienes…?

—Pronto lo sabrás —dijo antes de desaparecer como si se desvaneciera al igual que sus tres acompañantes.

—Se fueron, ya no los veo —dijo Hinata.

—Ni yo —respaldó Neji.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Habló preocupada Sakura.

—Ya sé… — utilizó su kamui para traer de vuelta a los niños recostándolos en el pasto. Sólo él sabía cuánto le había costado dominar esa técnica.

—Están inconscientes, pero bien —dijo Sakura al examinarlos a ambos rápidamente.

—¡Kakashi-san! —Yamato se acercó a lo lejos.

—Yamato, llegas tarde —habló el peliplata.

—La aldea fue atacada en el mismo momento en que atacaron este lugar.

Todos se sorprendieron, a excepción del equipo diez.

—Sí, nosotros también lo vimos, pero Tsunade-sama nos envió apara acá. Dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento —explicó Ino.

—Y por lo visto acertó —habló Kakashi— bien, por ahora el equipo diez, Sakura, Hinata y yo nos encargaremos de Sasuke y Naruto. El resto debe ir a la aldea a ayudar en lo que sea posible. No sabemos si el enemigo atacará de nuevo —hizo una pausa viendo como todos asentían—. Yamato, será mejor que tú te quedes aquí, yo iré a hablar con la Hokage.

—Hai.

—Hinata, ayúdame a cargar a los chicos —habló Sakura.

La Hyuga asintió lista para tomar a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa Sakura ya lo tenía en brazos. Se dirigió a Sasuke que dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra del árbol junto a él. Al tomarlo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba un poco más pesado de lo que recordaba.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_(1)Tsuki no Me Keikaku = _Plan Ojo de Luna.

_(2)Kushiyose: Edo Tensei = _Jutsu de Invocación: Resurrección del mundo impuro.

_(3)Shinobi Rengogun = _Gran Alianza Shinobi.

_(4)Hakke Sanjuni Sho = _Ocho Trigramas: Treinta y dos palmas.

_(5)Bakuton: Bakuhatsu Yashi = _Elemento explosivo: Palma explosiva.

Bueno, antes que todo responderé a un Review que dejó _**Gabrielita-chan, **_mi estimada: lo primero que mencionas es la atención de Hinata hacia Sasuke, en este punto debo aclarar que es Sasuke el que busca a Hinata y no viceversa. Poco a poco durante el fic Hinata se aproximará a Naruto… aunque quizá no tanto como esperas. Pensé como algo inapropiado hacer que la Hyuga se lanzara de lleno a Naruto considerando la timidez, sonrojos y desmayos que se gana al hacerlo… quiero decir que el "Efecto Naruto" sigue en pie. Además a esta edad Naruto es desordenado, hiperactivo y travieso, no es muy afectivo o preocupado por los demás y recién está captando los conceptos de cariño, amor y respeto… en otras palabras no te preocupes que eso se solucionará xD Y con respecto a los golpes de Sakura… cuidaré más esos detalles, pero como dije, este es el principio, poco a poco Sakura se irá calmando y saldrán a flote su tranquilidad y buena habilidad como kunoichi. Quise dejar su faceta explosiva como medio para expulsar su nerviosismo y frustración por la situación que está viviendo… además, creo que cualquiera que viva con un Naruto de cuatro o cinco años colapsaría en estrés y ganas de ahorcarlo xD. Lo de la sangre en la pared… fue una exageración nada más xD pero tienes razón, así que borraré esa línea –ahora que sé como hacerlo x3 (¡Aplausos para mí xD!)-. En fin, saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Bien, quiero darles muchas gracias a todos mis estimados y estimadas –ustedes- por los comentarios de apoyo, felicitaciones y quejas (sí quejas por tardarme en actualizar xD). También agradezco las alertas y favoritos!**

Cuando termine Ryumyaku actualizaré este fic más seguido x3

Cualquier comentario positivo, negativo, _**queja, reclamo, insulto**_, halago, suplica (¿xD?), etc… review y mp son siempre bien recibidos.

.

Y calmados que a esto le queda un rato xD Sé que creen que el SasuHina va muy rápido, pero aún le falta bastante...

.

**¡Que tengas un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!**

P.D. Saludos a **Aika Yami** xD que me tiene esperando sus maravillosos lemon o.ó


End file.
